As the World Crumbles
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Koenma might be dead, and everything is at stake with this new threat who is called Raphael. Destroying all former and current spirit detectives he starts a 5 year long game with Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. Yaoi. Yus/Kuwa More details inside.
1. Human

RAWGGG!! I have two vices when challenged or when teased and Stacey did both!! She has a blog that said choose your favorite 20 songs, and then write a 20 chapter fic to it to your favorite anime series.

I told her no I'm not gonna do it cuz I have several ongoing fics I'm trying to finish/find and then she challenged and teased me…So….crap!!

But she is a sweet heart and helped me come up with a writing schedule-where I will update at least one of my stories every Tuesday and/or Thursday cuz that's when I have no school and no work…and trust me if I don't do as she's told and follow her list she is gonna burn me with her cigarettes!. DX (the only exception is if I get sick.)

_So all the songs will be like this._

And the story is like this.

1234

**"HUMAN."**

Kuwabara coughed, as he was jolted back to the land of the living by the steady dripping of water that splashed down on his brow. Blinking wildly Kuwabara looked about and rubbed his eyes trying to make the blackness he saw go away. When it didn't go away Kuwabara realized that was because he was sitting in the middle of some dank, darkened, dungeon. He waited a moment to let his psychic abilities to overpower his eyes and was able to make out the detail of the bars, and what little detail of the dungeon there was.

It seemed that he was in a cage of some sort…Kuwabara didn't dare touch the bars. They seemed to give off this glowing hum of energy. Kuwabara had a feeling touching those oddly powerful bars would result in some sort of nasty shock. Across the room there were more dungeons with darkened figures of living beings that hardly moved. Kuwabara was sure some of those masses were dead. The room reeked of blood, and vomit. It was so strong Kuwabara was afraid he'd add to that smell with some vomit of his own.

Closing his eyes he tried to remember what had happened, how he'd gotten here. His mind buzzed with pain when he tried to think about it, but he could remember that he wasn't alone…he had been…somewhere with his friends…Kuwabara could recall Hiei was yelling at him for something…Hiei was…

"Hiei? Are you in here?" Kuwabara croaked using his voice for the first time.

There was a stirring in the cell next to him and Kuwabara grinned dumbly at the voice he heard next-even if it was a straight up insult.

"Buffoon? Hey…is that you?"

Kuwabara absently sighed, too relieved to be angry, "Hiei…how did we get here?"

_I did my best to notice  
when the call came down the line  
up to the platform of surrender_

"You don't remember?" Hiei asked voice twinged with a bit of concern.

"No…" Kuwabara answered scooting closer to the wall on his left where Kuwabara could hear Hiei's voice.

There a soft sigh and Hiei said, "I'm not really surprised…You took a blow to your head…and you've been out two days longer then the rest of us. Kurama was afraid you'd gone into a coma."

"Kurama's here?" Kuwabara blurted.

"He's in the cell next to mine, and Yusuke is in the cell next to Kurama's," Hiei answered.

Kuwabara perked up…and then felt his shoulders sag in defeat. It was a mixed feeling to know that all his friends were in this place. There was that feeling of relief that they were all together, and then disappointment that his friends were here in this awful place too.

Hiei continued, "Something happened in Spirit world, something to do with Koenma. All we can gather is that it's possible someone took over spirit world and ordered some sick ass demon to come and capture all the spirit detectives' that ever worked for Koenma…Kurama suspects that it was some sort of a hostile take over of spirit world. Kurama says Yenam wouldn't let anyone do this sort of thing so it couldn't be someone he picked out to replace his son."

"Well yeah…Yenma's a sick fuck but he wouldn't have us treated this badly...I don't think…" Kuwabara paused before asking, "Is Koenma…dead?"

"He could be," Hiei answered in that typically flat tone of his. There was silence and then Hiei sighed, "We were attacked four days ago-taken by surprise. We were at the shrine visiting you because you graduated from High school…do you remember that?"

Kuwabara searched through his memories and finally answered, "No…last thing I can remember is we were arguing."

"Ah…" there was obvious disappointment, even concern in Hiei's tone, "Point is we were celebrating, and were going to bring you to demon world to compete in one of Yusuke's tournaments. You greeted me with the slap to my back so I was about to kill you…" Hiei's tone which had first had a hint of his cocky tone tapered off into a grim bitter note as he said, "And while you were being your idiot self you were clubbed hard in the back of your head. There was blood everywhere-Kurama was unable to help Yusuke and myself fight in order to get you stable…and in the end…all of us were defeated and captured. We were all brought here…and through listening to what the guards in this place say we've been able to figure out a little bit of what I told you."

"Shit…" Kuwabara finally managed.

"Mmm…" Hiei paused and then quickly added, "We were really worried. Yusuke's been throwing a fit since he woke up…I'm glad I'm next to your cell instead of his or else I wouldn't get any sleep."

Kuwabara couldn't resist a jab, "Or else you wouldn't be able to get any brooding time right Hiei."

"I will kill you human," Hiei growled threateningly.

_I was brought but I was kind  
and sometimes I get nervous  
when I see an open door_

Kuwabara was about to say something back when light filled the dungeon. A collection of moans filled the air at the light, and two ogres that were very much unlike George-Koenma's friendly ogre employee-came in holding ropes over their backs.

"Whatever you do Kuwabara-don't touch the bars. They drain your powers just by being near them-but if you touch them you'll be knocked out again," Hiei hastily warned before growing quiet. Kuwabara was about to say something until he saw what the ogres were dragging behind their backs with the ropes. It was a young girl, maybe a little younger then Kuwabara. Her body was beat, and face smashed in.

Hopefully with her body in such a state she was dead.

The ogres stopped two cages down and one spoke to someone within the cell, "Kyo Mizuhara is dead." They gave nothing else to whoever was in the cell, but a sob filled the air. "Kyo? KYO! KYO!! No! NO! Wake up! WAKE UP!!"

Kuwabara closed his eyes and turned away…the cries were awful and echoed in this place.

_close your eyes, clear your heart_  
_and_ _cut the cord _

The ogres turned away ignoring as whoever was in the cell cried out, "You bastard!! You bastard!! I'll get out of here…and I'll…I'LL KILL YOU AND WHOEVER IS HOLDING US HERE!!"

The ogres paused by Kuwabara's cell and turned to glance at the cage where all the shouting was coming from, "It was only one of your four teammates…you should keep your head and say your goodbyes to them, for soon all of you will be dead," the ogre turned around looking at all the cages, "As will the rest of you!"

Kuwabara felt rage built up in his chest and growled angrily. The ogre that had been quiet turned to look at him and smirked, a fang poking over his purple lip. "You're awake…well our master will be glad. He's been waiting for you to wake up…"

Kuwabara clenched his fists, he felt that he was being teased being mocked, and with a snap he growled, "I'd like to meet this bastard! I'll fucking kill him for this…this…this…THIS IS ALL JUST FUCKIN' WRONG!!"

The ogres were both looking at him now and the one who had been mocking the other captive said, "Well…I guess you'll get your chance. Now that you're awake, you're next."

The bars swung open, and like an animal Kuwabara's first reaction was to scurry to the back of his cage, and try to find away to get past the two. He did just that and the ogres approached him leering at Kuwabara.

"Look at this Yuro…this human is feisty," The larger of the two ogres growled with delight.

"That he is Ryo…that will be beat out of him I'm sure," the other one snarled.

Kuwabara glared around at the two, and bracing himself on the wall he lunged forward ducking under their legs and slipping past the two. They were obviously surprised, and Kuwabara kicked the cage closed crying out as a jolt was sent through the bars and knocked him on his back. However when Kuwabara sat up he couldn't help but laugh as the two lumbering ogres began to fight within the cage-now they were trapped.

"Idiots," Kuwabara gloated as he got up. He couldn't believe how easy that had been!

_are we human or are we denser?_

Kuwabara could hear weak but eager chatter as he observed the bars. It looked like they could be opened from the outside by hand but not the inside…however Kuwabara knew that there would still be a nasty jolt shot back at him. Kuwabara removed his shirt and ripped it to shreds before wrapping it around his hands. It'd still hurt like hell, but Kuwabara wouldn't let that stop him.

Taking those few extra steps to Hiei's cage Kuwabara grinned at his friend through the bars. Hiei was staring at him in awe and amazement. Hiei was dirty, and missing his shirt, but otherwise seemed fine-just a little exhausted and pale looking. Kuwabara grinned, "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here…just give me a second I want to check the others!"

As Kuwabara went to Kurama's cage he saw that Kurama was weakly propped up in his cage, his leg wrapped up with Hiei's missing shirt. Kurama grinned at him, "Well done Kazuma…" Kuwabara nodded and went to the last cage and grinned at whom he saw. Yusuke was standing and waiting for Kuwabara to open the cage smiling like he always did. Out of all of them he looked the worst, bruises all over his body, face swollen from a royal beating, and hair a down right mess.

But it was still Yusuke...and Kuwabara was glad to see him. Yusuke felt the same...though Kuwabara was sure he was happier to see Yusuke then Yusuke was to see him. After all Kuwabara was...Kuwabara stopped his thoughts and smiled at Yusuke.

"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara greeted looking at his best friend as if they weren't seperated by bars.

"Hey you big lug…you did good! Now get us out of here!" Yusuke said with a grin.

Kuwabara nodded and grabbed the bars wincing as his hands burned through the clothes. Yusuke was shocked and when the cage was opened grabbed Kuwabara trying to look at his hands. Kuwabara stopped him, "No time! Take your shirt wrap it around your hands and help me get the others out!"

Yusuke nodded eyes still fixed on Kuwabara's burnt hands but he went to work with his own shirt while Kuwabara began to free Kurama. Kuwabara tugged Kurama up and helped him lean against Yusuke so Kuwabara could free Hiei. Hiei got out and took Kurama from Yusuke leaving the task of freeing everyone to Yusuke and Kuwabara. By the time Kuwabara was at the last one his hands were purple and black, and Kuwabara could hardly feel the jolts that ran through his body.

Kuwabara was helping the last man out of his cage when a voice floated out, "Well…well…well…I was wondering why my servants were taking so long…and I see that there's been a bit of a jail break."

_my sign is vital, my hands are cold  
and I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

All eyes turned to look at the owner of the voice. He stood blocking the only door out. His hair was blonde and gelled back slick. His eyes were red, and from his brow two horns curved out. He was handsome and dressed as if he was from the Victorian age, and when he smiled he revealed his fangs.

"What are you supposed to be? Some fucking fruitcake vampire wannabe?" Yusuke snarled before charging at the man.

"Such rude behavior…and after I treated you so well…" the man said with a sigh his voice silky and smooth. He closed his eyes and the room flashed blue and a siren went off in Kuwabara's head. He screamed and collapsed but he wasn't the only one. Everyone around him fell to their knees holding their heads against the pain. The demonic man made his way with ease through the screaming people, all the way to Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked up at the man and met his red eyes with his own. Looking into the eyes made a sudden nausea flow in Kuwabara and he wound up vomiting all over the floor below him.

"I see…so you started this little jail break…how amusing…well I'm sorry to foil your plans but I must applaud your efforts. Come up stairs and I'll give you a treat." The horned blonde reached out and scooped Kuwabara up in his arms as if her were a babe. Kuwabara was unable to do anything but remain limp-the pain of the noise in his head was taking him over. And as the man held him Kuwabara felt his blood freeze, and everything go cold. Dropping his head to the side he was able to see the apologetic, horrified faces of those he had helped freed.

Kuwabara felt the vomit build up in his throat again as he saw Hiei hold Kurama who had fallen unconscious-the pain too much in his weakened state. Hiei reached for Kuwabara, but the man carrying Kuwabara sent Hiei a glare, and Hiei groaned weakly as his hand dropped.

The man continued his slow walk towards the door stopped as his slacks were grabbed. Yusuke was glaring up at him, eyes wide, panicked and filled with determination, "You let him go…you let him go now!"

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara wheezed choking as he spoke.

The demon looked between the two and chuckled, "You must care about each other very much. Do not worry my dear guest," the demon said to Yusuke, kicking his hand away, "Kuwabara will not be harmed…no he's going to be rewarded." Kuwabara felt a shiver run through him and turned to look up at the demon that held him. He was so cold and could even see his breath as he shivered in this demon's grasp. The demon smiled in a kind manner tilted his head back and up, and pressed their brows together.

Kuwabara heard one word in his mind, and with it echoing in his brain he was forced to obey. The word was:

**SLEEP.**

_are we human or are we denser_?

When Kuwabara awoke again, all the pain and weakness he had felt was gone. Blinking his bleary eyes he saw he laid in a canopy bed the curtains drawn all the way around him. He sat up seeing his head was properly bandaged, and Kuwabara could feel his memories that he'd forgotten earlier flood his senses. He looked down seeing his hands were bandaged, and it looked like he was wearing white mittens with splotches of red-which were of course his own blood. He bore no shirt, just a pair of white flannel pants-someone had changed his clothes.

Kuwabara grunted but got out of the canopy bed pushing the curtains aside and saw that he was in a bedroom-a very fancy, Victorian style bedroom. There were paintings, a fancy chair, a love seat, a piano, a balcony-

A BALCONY!

Kuwabara leaped up and bolted for the balcony. When he got there the glee he felt melted away as he saw the blonde, horned man waiting for him; hot tea, and little sandwiches sitting on a small white table that the demon sat at. The demon rose picking up a white silky robe that he had resting over the edge of the second chair.

"Here you are. A young gentleman must never run out in such a state that you're in," the demon said in his silky voice. Kuwabara looked at him, and knew that even with his powers back there was no way to get out of here…and reluctantly he accepted the robe.

"Here let me help you…your hands are damaged quite a lot from that escape you tried to pull…even when they heal they'll probably shake the slightest bit." The demon went behind Kuwabara making a shudder run through Kuwabara's system. Kuwabara was vulnerable against this demon…with the way his hands were and with that weird power this demon attacked…Kuwabara was defenseless.

The demon didn't seem to notice Kuwabara's tension and slipped the robe over his shoulders, and then tied the sash around Kuwabara's waist before guiding him to sit at the little table with the tea and sandwiches.

"You must be famished…sit down and lets discuss your future," the demon said smiling lightly.

Kuwabara clenched his jaw, and took a seat at the table. The demon sat across from him and poured the tea and got Kuwabara a small platter of the food. When he was done serving Kuwabara he served himself, and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I have many names to those in the demon world, but I prefer Raphael…now I already know your name…but why don't you introduce yourself."

Kuwabara said nothing.

Raphael chuckled, "I still have your friends and I've left them alive. Shall I changed that?"

Kuwabara tensed and straightening up he said, "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara."

"A pleasure to meet you Kazuma," Raphael said sipping his tea. A silenced fell over them as if Raphael was waiting for something. Kuwabara hesitated but drank some tea and had one of the sandwiches. Raphael smiled and asked, "Is it to your liking?"

"…It's very good…thank you," Kuwabara said stiffly.

Raphael smiled, "That escape of yours…it was very daring, and bold. I've decided to keep you as my right hand man. And before you give me some outburst about how you honor wouldn't allow such a deal, Kuwabara I will offer you something you can't refuse," a glint appeared in Raphael's eyes, "Everyone within my dungeon will die…but I will send your three friends to work camps…where they will not be killed."

Kuwabara's eyes widened, but Raphael continued.

"I'm sure you're very conflicted…wondering if I'll keep my promise, what I'll make you do…what will happen…but keep this in mind. You saw that young lady…and that fate awaits everyone who resides in my dungeon…but if I send your friends to a work camp…perhaps they will be able to escape…live long lives…and maybe you'll even see each other again."

Kuwabara was tense and his mind raced…this was obviously a one time deal but…by taking it Kuwabara knew he's most likely be betraying everything he stood for. His honor…everything. But Kuwabara could remember Yusuke clutching at Raphael's demanding…begging for him to let Kuwabara go.

Kuwabara straightened up, "You promise you'll send them away if I serve you?"

_pay my respects to grace and virtue  
send my condolences to good  
give my regards to soul and romance_

Raphael looked delighted, "Of course. You must serve my every whim…but swear it now, swear to be my right hand man and I will send your friends away…I'll even make sure that Yusuke boy is sent to a more decent place…his is your closest companion is he not?"

"He's my best friend…" Kuwabara admitted.

"Well…as of now I am your best friend. You will protect me, serve me, and do as I see fit…but for now enjoy yourself! Eat up! Tomorrow we'll go and greet your friends…and oh one more thing…" Raphael removed a small box from his coat pocket and placed it in front of Kuwabara's plate. Kuwabara looked at the box and raised a brow.

The demon grinned and said, "It's just a little insurance…go on and open it."

Kuwabara took the box and opened it seeing a thing gold chain. It was a necklace…a pretty plane and harmless looking thing. Raphael got up and took the jewelry from the box and put around Kuwabara's neck and hooked it together. Kuwabara felt his heart freeze and his body tensed all over. The chain grew warm and glancing down Kuwabara saw that it was glowing orange-just as his spirit swords typically did.

"So that you don't get cocky or try to do something as foolish as betraying me, this chain keeps your power sealed within in your chain. You'll only have access to your powers if I will it…however those psychic abilities of yours I can't block…but I doubt those will harm me. I'm sure they'll only help me rather then harm me," Raphael chuckled and massaged Kuwabara's shoulders, officially creeping the young man out. "You will enjoy your stay here Kuwabara, I promise you will come to be one of my greatest and closest friends."

Something made Kuwabara sick in the pit of his stomach…the way he said that…it made Kuwabara feel unsettled. Something was wrong…or maybe that sick feeling in his stomach was from knowing that all his honor, his code that he held dear, would have to be laid to rest in the moment in order to save his friends.

_they always did the best they could_

When Kuwabara was finished eating and drinking the tea, Raphael helped him up and said, "Now we must dress you appropriately and go over the rules that you'll be following from now on…and then tonight we'll send your friends off…I'll allow you to see them off if you behave."

Kuwabara got up dreading where this was leading him too.

Raphael led in into another room-more extravagant then the bedroom, and ordered Kuwabara to sit on a chair. Kuwabara obeyed, and Raphael left for only a moment returning with a bowl of water, a comb, and a brush. Dipping his fingers in the water Raphael got Kuwabara's hair damp and began combing all the hair gel from Kuwabara's hair. Then with the brush he smoothed Kuwabara's hair out until Kuwabara's hair was fluffed, and curled about his face in an elegant manner.

'Ugh….' Kuwabara mentally groaned. He hated his hair down…it wasn't tough looking at all.

"Much better. You're beginning to look like a fine young gentleman now!" Raphael tugged Kuwabara up and signaled for him to wait, "I'll fetch your clothes…and then off to the dungeons it is…I'll get everything arranged…" Raphael left once more and Kuwabara felt something shatter within him. He was swearing himself to the man who might have killed Koenma, who was going to kill more people…just for his friends. Kuwabara felt guilt wash over him as he realized how many lives he was sacrificing for his friends.

He sunk into the fancy sofa and let his face fall in his hands. "Forgive me guys…forgive me…I just can't lose you guys…I can't lose Yusuke…not again…" Kuwabara apologized aloud, though there was no one would be able to hear his anguished apology.

_and so long to devotion, you taught me everything I know  
wave good bye, wish me well_

Yusuke growled for the umpteenth time as he tried to smash his chains open on the caravan's bar that he currently sat in. Shortly after Kuwabara had been taken all the spirit detectives had been put back in their cages. Yusuke had rammed the bars out of frustration and was rewarded with being knocked out and waking up in some sort of carriage along side Hiei and Kurama. When asked the two said they didn't know what was going on, nor did they know of Kuwabara.

"God damn chains! I gotta fucking get out of these stupid things!" Yusuke growled aggressively.

"Poor Kazuma…" Kurama said shoulders sagging, his eyes flashed and then he growled, "and if that man is in anyway hurting him I will rip him apart!"

Hiei who was staring out the bars of the cage and blinked in surprise, sitting up with a jolt he whispered, "It's that demon! Kuwabara's with him!"

All three crowded around the bars and were left confused in order with how to react at what they saw. The demon from before was walking towards the carriage with Kuwabara in tow-Kuwabara dressed just as fancy as the blonde demon. Kuwabara wore something around his neck that glowed orange, and his hair was different. His eyes looked void of life as he stopped before the carriage.

The horned demon smiled placing an arm around Kuwabara, "Young Kazuma here has agreed to remain here as my servant…and right hand man. He's come to see you all off…Kazuma…I'll give you some time alone with your friends."

Raphael turned on his heel and as soon as he was gone Yusuke grinned, "What a dumb ass! Kuwabara break us out!"

"No…" Kuwabara said voice bland.

_you gotta let me go_

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were visible shocked.

"No?? No?? What the hell man!?" Yusuke growled.

"I can't…this necklace…I barely have enough strength to walk," Kuwabara smiled sadly watching his friends' faces crumble. Kuwabara cleared his throat, "He's sending you guys to some labor camp…in exchange I stay here and serve him in whatever he wants…it's…it's not so bad guys!" Kuwabara burst seeing his friends horrified looks.

"Kuwabara are you aware of what he is asking of you? You're his slave if you stay with him!" Kurama hissed.

"He will ask you to do what ever sick depravity he desires! You will break every rule that you always go on and on about in that ridicules code of yours!" Hiei growled angrily.

A sober sad look came over Kuwabara's face, "I…I don't care…I can't let you guys die…I've lost Urameshi twice…and each time I thought…I thought…" Kuwabara's face crumpled, "What's the point of honor if you don't have those people you wish to protect to go along with it? I won't let you guys die as long as I have some power in the matter."

Kuwabara dropped his head, and a long awkward silence passed over the group.

"I'll come back for you Kuwabara," Yusuke said in a low determined tone. All eyes fell on him and saw he was crying, "I'm not going to abandon you in this place. We'll figure out what's going on and then we'll get you out of here. Don't let this guy break you alright? You stay strong or I swear I will fuck you up as soon as I get you back!" Yusuke said growling.

Something filled Kuwabara with hope then, and he smiled. The same smile of hope flashed on his friends' faces, the same determination. Kuwabara felt something lift him up. He would see them again.

A hand clamped down on Kuwabara's shoulder and Kuwabara turned to see Raphael. He smiled at Kuwabara and whistled. Kuwabara looked back to the caravan with his friends and watched with dismay as it began to move on taking his friends away. Pulling away from Raphael he rushed to it and grabbed a hold of the cart standing on the edge so that he could travel with them. His friends looked stunned, but Kuwabara was determined.

Reaching through the bars he pulled Yusuke to him and tilted his chin and kissed his brow, and then his lips. He then whispered, "Sorry Urameshi…but I just can't let you go without telling you I love you first. And I've loved you a long time…I swore absolute loyalty to you that day you first were brought back from the dead-and I've been in love with you ever since. So in case I'm killed before you guys can come back for me...in case this is the last time we'll ever see each other again…I just needed you to know that I love you. I'd hate to die with regrets. Forgive me...my friend."

Kuwabara released Yusuke and hopped off the caravan turning towards Raphael seeing the demon smiling and waiting for him to return-as if he expected for Kuwabara to react this way.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were shocked. Yusuke hadn't known about Kuwabara's feelings…and it was quite a surprise…though now that it was said…it seemed obvious. His mouth open in surprised he watched as Kuwabara approached Raphael. Raphael drew his hand upward and backslapped Kuwabara hard, sending the man on his knees-his punishment obviously for his actions.

_are we human or are we denser?_

Yusuke felt the frustration build. He didn't know if he loved Kuwabara in the way Kuwabara loved him-but he loved him as a best friend-that was for sure. "KUWABARA! DON'T YOU DIE! I'LL COME GET YOU! I SWEAR!! I SWEAR!" Yusuke shouted squinting so he could make out Kuwabara stagger up on all fours. Raphael helped Kuwabara to his feet and was dusting him off and wiping what looked like blood from his face. He then pulled Kuwabara to him and hugged him, Raphael laughing as if he'd just scolded a child. Yusuke growled again, and then the carriage turned and he could no longer see his friends.

"God Dammit!" Yusuke cried dropping his face against his chest as he cried. "God Dammit!!" Yusuke looked over at Hiei and Kurama who were looking at him with unreadable and indescribable expressions.

"Did you know?" Yusuke asked finally.

Hiei shook his head, 'no,' silently but Kurama whispered, "I had my suspicions…but I didn't…I didn't think it would come out in something like this…"

Yusuke looked between the two feeling helpless-just like the time when he was unable to stop Toguro from stabbing Kuwabara in the chest. Yusuke let his head drop into his chest and he gave out one long croaking sob. "Fuck…Kuwbara…Dammit…"

_my sign is vital, my hands are cold  
and I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_are we human or are we denser?_

Kuwabara allowed Raphael to wipe his face and laugh at him as if he hadn't just broken his nose, and Kuwabara allowed himself to cry though it was for an entirely different reason. The demon smiled at Kuwabara 'tsking,' "If I had known you were in love with that one maybe I could have found a way to make him one of my servants…you should have told me."

"I've never told anybody…" Kuwabara admitted voice sounding weird as he spoke. Raphael frowned, "Lets go inside and get your nose fixed up…come on Kazuma. A gentleman must not let his nose bleed in such a state. Kuwabara swallowed and let the man lead him back inside.

As Kuwabara was led throughout the house he wondered what Yusuke was thinking right now. Yusuke still swore to come back for him…but what about Kuwabara's confession? How was he taking that right now? Was he angry and confused? Kuwabara wouldn't blame Yusuke if he was…he had hoped to come out and say this in a more normal setting. And explain to Yusuke what he'd been feeling since he was fourteen.

Kuwabara was jolted out of his thoughts as Raphael set his nose.

"Arrg!"

Raphael lightly chuckled. "Silly boy…I warned you about the pain, but I guess you weren't listening…but then again you must have such troubled thoughts…"

Kuwabara looked at Raphael sizing the man up and asked, "Was it you that took over spirit world? Did you kill Koenma?"

_will your system be alright__when you dream of home tonight? _

_there is no message were receiving  
let me know is your heart still beating  
_

The demon smiled and continued to doctor up Kuwabara's nose. "Why yes…I am the new ruler of Spirit world now…however Koenma is alive. His father managed to save him and spirit him away somewhere. I've managed to seal Yenma up in his own world…it cost me the lives of several of my minions but they knew they were my tools after all."

Kuwabara frowned, "Why tell me all this so easily?"

"You're my new comrade now…you deserve to know everything Kazuma," Raphael said kindly. Raphael sat back in his seat and with a grin, "And so I'll tell you everything now…so pay attention."

Kuwabara nodded and waited for the man to go on.

"It's always been a fancy of mine to rule spirit world…and enslave both human world and demon world…I'm almost there. Human world is being protected still by some force; it's probably Koenma or his father…such clever beings they are. Taking over Spirit world took over a millennia of work, I had to hire top notch demons, deal with annoying traitors, deal with the annoyances of reminding my servants just how powerful I am. And then Koenma started to gather spirit detectives…not a big nuisance…or at least that was until he made your team."

Raphael smiled, "The only one in this world who could defeat me is probably you and your friends. It's as if you're all made to be around one another. You draw on each others strengths and weaknesses to bring about the best teamwork…and who doesn't know Yusuke Urameshi? He is probably the strongest demon alive and only getting stronger as he ages. He does have a weakness though."

Kuwabara raised a brow.

Raphael chuckled, "It's you silly boy."

_  
are we human or are we denser?_

_my sign is vital, my hands are cold  
and I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

"No it's not!" Kuwabara found himself saying.

Raphael grinned, "Oh but it is my dear boy! You were his first male friend…sure he had that girl…but there are just certain things you don't talk about with a lady. With you he could be free. He could fight, he could express himself though angry shouts, and fist fights. He can be himself with you. Without you he feels weak and vulnerable…you're his first friend…his best friend. And whether he's realized it or not he probably loves you too…But as much as you are his weakness…you are his strength."

Raphael sighed, "Losing you in any form or fashion makes his power grow stronger, makes him more powerful…but after surveying you all I think I've found something out…You see if he lost your devotion…your friendship…your love even, I think even he would succumb to misery and loneliness…and when it came time to fight he'd be so distracted that it would be his end. That's why you're here Kazuma…"

Kuwabara felt the cogs in his brain turning, his heart racing. He waited for Raphael to go on but the demon just smiled enjoying Kuwabara's panic. "What…What is it? Why the hell am I here!?"

Raphael smiled and suddenly towered over Kuwabara, "You're here because I am going to make you devoted to me. I'll show you kindness, and friendship…I'll give you everything and anything you've desired in your lifetime!! By the time Yusuke actually does manage to escape you'll be so devoted to me you won't even remember what it was like to be friends with those three."

Something clicked, something connected and Kuwabara whispered, "Those two ogres??"

"My doing…do you really I would have two idiots working for me? Especially after all I've done to ensure my hold over everything? I just needed you to give me a reason to ask you to stay…to make you think this has all been in your favor…but it's all been in mine dear boy."

Kuwabara felt panicked. He'd been tricked, "So…so Yusuke and…and Hiei-"

"Within five years your friends will suddenly find that they're able to escape from the labor camp…and within five years you'll be so devoted to me you'll gladly kill Yusuke for me!"

_you've gotta let me know  
are we human or are we denser?_

Raphael's face had turned ugly, his true nature revealed. Kuwabara felt panicked and rose to his feet, "No! I'll never betray the guys! Fuck you! They'll get out before five years-and even still within five years I'll hate you just as much as I hate you-" Kuwabara yelped as he was slammed back down on couch pinned by the demon.

Raphael grinned sharp fangs spreading throughout his mouth. "Trust me Kazuma…you'll find me very persuasive…it will only take one year to bend you to my will…those extra four years are just so I can have some fun before I watch you destroy yourself when you face your friends."

Before Kuwabara's eyes the blonde man was changing. His face cracked and his skin fell off like makeup. His hair grew and his red eyes flared alive. Kuwabara felt he couldn't breathe as he was pressed further into the couch, and he could only gasp as the couch collapsed from underneath both their weight. Raphael was changing in size and shape, completely changing form. Kuwabara couldn't breath as Raphael's hands turned into claws and hooked on his chest. Kuwabara was being crushed and everything was going black.

Before he passed out Raphael growled, "Trust me boy…you and I are going to become good…good friends."

And then Kuwabara was out.

_my sign is vital, my hands are cold  
and I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

It was night when Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei found themselves in some camp. There were demons around working tirelessly. "So…we are in demon world…" Kurama sighed using Hiei and Yusuke for support as his leg was in pretty bad shape. Hiei nodded, "Looks like it."

A demon who was dressed like a general glanced at the three and checked their chains to ensure their powers were still sealed away. "Come on…you're all in bad shape. We'll get you to the camp doctor," the demon said in an oddly kind manner before snatching Kurama up. Yusuke began to protest when another demon dressed similar to the man holding Kurama smashed his elbow in the back of his head.

Hiei caught Yusuke before he went down, Yusuke hissing in pain and holding hid head.

"Don't even think about disobeying General Zhou!" The demon smiled.

Zhou turned and blandly said, "Now, now, don't beat on them…they've just arrived and our doctor wouldn't like to see them in such a state. Come on you two, just follow quietly, I won't hurt your friend here." Zhou turned around and headed off Yusuke and Hiei reluctantly following behind them. They were led to a small wooden hut, where an elderly demon woman sat. She had the same chains as Yusuke and the others, and greeted Zhou with coldness.

"Lady Min here are three new arrivals sent straight from Raphael himself…take care of them."

The woman snorted, "I bet that means that they were all beaten and tortured near damn to death until he got what he wanted."

Zhou smiled placidly, "Now, now Lady Min…don't be like that or you'll be punished again."

The elderly woman turned around revealing that her right eye had had been gouged out as well as her face burned. She looked angrily at Zhou before taking a breath and said evenly, "I'll try to remember that Zhou."

_are we human?_

Zhou left and she began the process of healing the three from their injuries, starting first with Kurama.

"So I take it you're not too fond of this place?" Yusuke asked bitterly.

"Serving a tyrant is one thing, serving an evil son of the bitch who wants to throw the whole God damn universe out of whack is another. Stupid mother fucker…" Lady Min, the old woman having quite a mouth on her.

She glanced at the three and said , "So…what did he want from you? Raphael. What did he take?"

"He's got our friend…Kuwabara." Yusuke said struggling with his chains.

"No use doing that boy…you'll just hurt yourself or get hurt by someone else…trust me."

"That Zhou's handiwork?" Hiei asked pointing at the woman's face. The demoness nodded, "It is…I almost got out of here a year ago…I was going to warn someone-anyone about this. But I got caught…and therefore punished…However I pity your friend more then any wrong done to me."

Yusuke looked over at her, "What do you mean."

Lady Min shook her head, "Raphael doesn't keep anyone in his services that doesn't amuse him somehow. Either your boy is powerful in some way that Raphael needs, or this Kuwabara of yours is going wind up in his harem."

All three stiffened.

_or are we denser?  
_

"Harem?" Kurama echoed. His tight voice caught the woman's ears and she looked at the three eyes resting on Yusuke. Sitting back in her chair she sighed and nodded, "He has a harem made up of males and females…he's collected them over the years as he's risen to power. I'm afraid that when your friend serves his purpose he'll either wind up dead or in his harem…"

"No…" Yusuke growled, "No God dammit…this can't be happening…where the hell is Koenma…dammit! Dammit…we gotta get out of here. I won't let anyone lay a hand on Kuwabara! Not like that dammit!"

Lady Min glanced around the room and whispered, "Koenma is alive…"

The three males looked at her, "What did you say?"

Lady Min frowned and waved her hands, "Keep your voices down…Koenma was attacked four weeks ago but thanks to his father he managed to survive. He's being protected by some blue haired girl whose working on nursing him back to health…apparently she's even gotten help from Mukuro. It seems that with Raphael taking over he ordered several spirit detectives to be captured and someone Mukuro knew went missing. She's absolutely livid and is determined to gather all the demons together against Raphael."

Hiei perked up at that a grin crossing his face.

Lady Min shook her head, "It's going to take some time though." The elder woman set to work on healing Yusuke, "Koenma's in bad shape, his father is sealed away, and so far the only world not in chaos is the human world. Yenma though sealed up and away, is using his last bits of strength to keep Raphael out of human world…though Raphael already got most of the spirit detectives."

"We know…we're three of them…and Kuwabara is our fourth man," Kurama said grimly.

Lady Min looked at them and sighed, "Well…count your blessings. Whatever your friend did spared you your lives…because Raphael is planning on exterminating ever last spirit detective. That's what this camp is about-to open a portal into human world again so Raphael can get the rest of the spirit detectives. It'll take years, and that worries Raphael…he knows even the weakest members of the spirit detectives can rise up against him and take him out if they train…and when they stop hearing from Koenma they'll surely start getting ready."

"Fuck this sounds like…like some war," Yusuke snapped.

Lady Min looked at Yusuke after that and sighed, "Boy…it is…and unfortunately you're caught up in all this business."

"Good…that means I have a fair chance at getting Raphael. He's got my best friend…and I'm going to get him back!" Yusuke said with determination, face flushing a bit when he remembered Kuwabara's love confession and the brief pressure of Kuwabara's lips against his own.

Lady Min glanced at the three, "Well…since you're spirit detectives…since you three might be our only hope until Koenma can recover and Mukuro can gather enough people to come to her aid…I'll help you."

_are we human or are we denser?_

"How?" Yusuke asked keeping his voice low. Lady Min shook her head, "I can't say. It will take perhaps three years…but trust me when I say I'll help you. The less you know the better…just keep your heads low and try not to get killed." Lady Min finished with Yusuke's injuries and moved on to Hiei.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei remained silent, and didn't say a word when Lady Min reached under the floorboards of her hut and pulled out a white stone. She placed one scratch on each of their chains. She didn't say what it meant, or what the white stone was, nor did they ask. She put the stone back up and signaled for the guards to take the three away.

Burdened by the uncertainty of it all, filled with unanswered questions they could only hope what the demoness said was true. As long as they were alive they had not lost anything yet, and as long as Kuwabara was Raphael's prisoner Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were determined to escape.

All that was left for them to do was endure the pains they would face, and wait.

_are we human or are we denser?_

**So end of this chapter. Phew…long one. I don't really know where this is going. I just selected my top 20 songs and I'm going with what it makes me feel. So I'll do my best. See ya next time. :3**


	2. Something About Us

Okay so first chapter was really long. I don't know if all chapters will be long so don't freak out if some chapters are short. I'm thinking the story will depend on the song's length and how I break it up. Well here's an update for Thursday, but Tuesday I'll prob. be updating my story Something Sweet. Still looking for the last chapter of It should Be Raining so that will update as soon as I find the chapter, and depending how I should be Raining is liked-I might add on an epilogue cuz if I remember the ending wasn't so conclusive.

**"SOMETHING ABOUT US"**

_It might not be the right time_

A young girl no older then 15 stared around at her new surroundings. She'd been brought from the labor camp to Raphael's home. She didn't know why but her mother begging the guards to spare her echoed in her head. Spare her from what? What was Raphael going to do…they were both demons…and she was of no threat to anyone. She and her family had always worked for Raphael…why now? Why did he take her now!?

What was going to happen!?

"Young lady," a voice caught her attention forcing her to turn to take in a tall being.

She stared at him quickly coming to one conclusion: that he couldn't be Raphael.

This person was human; he reeked of it-his scent not mixing with any of the demon scents in the room. His scent was as if it repelled any demon scents. He was tall with shoulder length copper hair, and a placid face. His eyes were like a doll's, very reflective and expressionless. He was dressed finely, and stood tall. She flinched as he approached her-human or not…something was wrong with this man. "Hello…I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. Lord Raphael brought you here to keep me entertained…as a present for being in his service for one year."

Her eyes widened in fright but he placed a hand on her head and said softly, "Please don't be alarmed…I will not…use you as he wants…but if you'll talk with me and keep me company…that would help me out…Please…tell me what camp you came from, and of course your name…"

He spoke so smoothly…like a fine gentleman. Slowly she relaxed and whispered, "I came from the camp in the west…and I'm Ari."

Kuwabara took her hand, bowed and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand gently and smiled faintly at her. "Ari…nice to meet you…how about something to eat…you should be hungry from your journey."

Ari was treated to a surprisingly wonderful day. The human had some demons bring her clean clothes, and she was able to bathe and wash her hair-something she hadn't been able to do since she was very small. She ate warm food, had tea, and he talked with her…any fears she had at the beginning were gone. He was serving her tea late in the evening when he asked her, "Have you heard of the name, Yusuke Urameshi in your camp?"

"Why yes, he is one of the people that bunks with my family!" Ari said sipping her tea.

Kuwabara's hands, which had been stirring his own tea faltered, and he seemed to stiffen. He stopped and put his spoon down and asked, "How is he fairing?"

Ari wanted to ask him how he knew Yusuke, but something about Kuwabara's actions told her not to ask questions. Placing her teacup down she said, "Well he's a quick worker…her gets in trouble a lot…but he's never been killed or overly punished for his actions. He only hangs out with the camp doctor and two other called Hiei and Kurama…he's really obsessed with breaking out…" Ari blinked suddenly feeling dizzy.

Kuwabara let out a soft sigh, and smiled sadly, "So he's still alive….Ari thank you. You've been a great help too me…Just get some rest…You'll wake up in a better place."

Ari had no time to ponder his words for the next moment her eyes fluttered closed and she sunk back in her chair. Kuwabara watched her still form and smoothed back some of her brown curls. Scooping her up he set her on the canopy bed he had first woken up on a year ago. Casting a last look at her he went to stand on the balcony, thoughts residing on Yusuke.

_  
I might not be the right one _

Raphael returned late that night and went straight to the bed. Pushing the curtains aside he saw the body of the little demoness he had selected for Kuwabara to keep the human, "entertained." Raphael sighed and went out to the balcony where Kuwabara always stood in the evenings.

"You poisoned another guest Kazuma?" Raphael posed.

"Better they die then be raped…" Kuwabara said evenly.

Raphael chuckled, and came to stand next to Kuwabara. He placed a hand on his servant and sighed, "It's been a year Kazuma…You've killed countless people…men, woman…children…all on my command…you deserve a release…that's why I've been bringing you these young ladies…don't you like them?"

Kuwabara remained quiet and continued to stare out ahead.

Raphael watched his servant…Kuwabara had proved useful as Raphael had thought he would, and after about nine months Kuwabara quietly and blindly obeyed most of Raphael's orders. But Raphael could tell Kuwabara wasn't at the level of absolute obedience. Though Kuwabara's hands were now stained with blood-at best you would have to call Kuwabara's killings, mercy killings. And in Kuwabara's own subtle ways Kuwabara still rebelled against Raphael…Kuwabara's endurance was impressive.

Raphael placed a hand on Kuwabara's back, "Still have your heart set on Yusuke?"

Kuwabara flinched.

Raphael gently massaged Kuwabara's tense shoulders and sighed, "I think I see my problem now Kuwabara…I've been giving you woman…shall we try with young gentleman next?" Raphael began to run his finger through Kuwabara's long hair in a soothing gesture. Kuwabara bowed his head quietly not saying anything. Kuwabara had been subdued over the past year, beaten and taken care of, scolded and praised…but Kuwabara tried to focus on a few things to keep his head straight.

Raphael had taken his friends away, and Raphael was trying to use him…Kuwabara had to resist.

As Raphael continued to pet and coddle Kuwabara, the human wondered just how Yusuke and the others were doing.

_  
But there's something about us I want to say _

Yusuke was in his bunker glaring up at the rotting wood that made up the ceiling. Work was done for today, and normally it would be mealtime for everyone. But Yusuke had started a fight, and so his dinner was taken away for the night.

Not that the meal was any good anyhow.

Over the past year Yusuke had had plenty of time to sort out his feelings for Kuwabara…but he was still unsure of what he felt. He wanted to ask a million questions about the whole situation. He wanted to ask when Kuwabara began to love him-the exact moment, time, and place. He also wanted to know why Kuwabara would love him-he teased, and beat the shit out of Kuwabara quite a lot…and what about Yukina? Did Kuwabara's feelings for her dry up? Or maybe Kuwabara never loved her to begin with...had those been fake so Yusuke wouldn't notice how deeply his best friend care about him?

But there was one thing Yusuke knew for sure, every time he remembered that brief pressure against his lips from one year ago, his lips would grow warm as if Kuwabara's ghost was kissing him again…and Yusuke liked it.

Yusuke sighed…there was something between himself and Kuwabara…that much was undeniable. Yusuke wasn't sure if it had always been there, or if Kuwabara had been the one to even create this, "something," that resided between them.

Yusuke grit his teeth in frustration and closed his eyes. How was Kuwabara doing? What was Raphael doing to Kuwabara? What was Raphael making Kuwabara do…so many questions and no answers for any of them. Yusuke sat up cursing angrily as he tugged at his black hair.

Yusuke had changed slightly in his physical experience. His lanky form was more toned, and being as his hair had been neglected this past year, Yusuke wore it tied up in a top not. He was allowed to shave though he still had a bit of scruff on his face. A few smattering of scars were here and there on his chest and back, from the whips of the slave drivers that ran this camp. He had a circular scar on the palm of his left hand and on the back of the hand from where a train spike had been driven in his hand.

Yusuke has started a few fights here or there…it was expected. He couldn't stand being here away from Kuwabara without knowing what his best friend was going through.

"Yusuke," Kurama's voice cut through the silence causing Yusuke to lift his head and look at his friends.

_  
'Cause there's something between us anyway _

Hiei and Kurama were coming in, obviously finished with their disgusting meals themselves. They both pulled moldy bread rolls from there shirts and gave it to Yusuke who ate gratefully-disgusting food in the end was better then no food.

Both Kurama and Hiei had also changed over the years.

Kurama's hair was much shorter now, it now just to his chin in uneven clumps. On days when Yusuke could actually joke he mentioned that Kurama looked a bit like a raggedy andy doll. Out of frustration he had taken a sharpened rock to it one day and cut away his long hair. Kurama looked the same in his face, though his hands were not so delicate now. Rough hands from rough work, as it were.

Hiei's hair stayed the same, and his eyes were as cold as ever. He had scar on his chin and jaw line like a little check mark. On the side of his neck was what looked like a spade witch had been branded into his neck one day when he'd gotten aggressive and tried to kill a guard. Hiei would have succeeded too, but it was those damn chains that prevented Hiei-or any of them for that matter-from killing the guard.

The chains kept their power at bay, but over the year they noticed that slowly inch by inch they were gaining their strength and powers back, and that was due to Lady Min. Lady Min was the doctor for all the slave labors in this camp. She wore the chains just as the rest of the slaves…but her chains were different just like Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei's.

Their first visit she had with them she had promised that she would help them, and she was keeping true to her word. The white stone she had was something of her creation that would enable the chains that the slaves and herself wore to be able to break She could do it within an instant, but then she would be caught and surely be killed for her actions. However a scratch a day along the chains, would slowly start canceling out the powers of the chains and be unnoticed until it was too late to stop any of them. Lady Min had planned just to use the stone on her own chains but since that day Yusuke and the others arrived she was sharing her newfound discovery with them. Lady Min was truly convinced that Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke would somehow be able to stop Raphael.

Of course how they'd do it was another story.

"You thinking about Kuwabara again?" Hiei asked interrupting Yusuke's scarfing of his meal.

Yusuke finished the moldy bread spitting out the particular bad parts and nodded. He glared out at the wall straight ahead of him and sighed, "How can I not think about him. He's with that bastard…he's with that…he's with him…" Yusuke clenched his fists, "And it makes me so sick!" Yusuke got up and punched his fists against the wall his chains rattling.

Hiei and Kurama watched Yusuke with gentle expressions and watched him pace. There was nothing they could do to lift his mood…Yusuke was in a constant state of depression. His mind too filled with Kuwabara for Yusuke to fully concentrate on anything else. Kurama and Hiei could not console Yusuke when he was like this. If they tried Yusuke would go into long rants about how Kuwabara is always doing something like this to protect him…how Yusuke with as strong as he was could not protect the one person who would do anything for him.

And in the end, they both felt just as guilty as Yusuke. They had also been saved by Kuwabara. Kuwabara gave his freedom so that they could live…life was hard now…but they had lived unlike the other spirit detectives that Raphael had caught. And it was only a matter of time until Raphael broke into the human world and caught the rest of the spirit detectives. It was starting to look like Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke…and even Kuwabara would be the last remaining spirit detectives by the time Raphael was through.

Yusuke kicked at the barrack's door and run a hand through his slightly ratted hair undoing the topknot. "I wonder how Kuwabara is doing at this moment…" Kurama said softly voice dripping with concern. Yusuke looked at Kurama and then finally turned his head away and began redoing his hair.

Yusuke just couldn't think about _that_ at this moment…because if he thought about how Kuwabara was doing…how Kuwabara was fairing in the hands of Raphael…then he might just cry because there was nothing left for him to do…at least not for now, not until these chains were off.

_  
I might not be the right one _

Kuwabara stared straight ahead as Raphael hummed lightly as he brushed Kuwabara's hair. Raphael was pulling Kuwabara's hair up and in a cheery tone said, "Your hair has grown so nice…and gentleman wear their hair up so as to not look so unkempt."

"Of course," Kuwabara said as he let Raphael tie up his hair with a blue satin ribbon.

"So Kazuma…what about that idea I told you? Would you like me to start bringing male's here for your entertainment?" Raphael asked smoothing some of Kuwabara's hair when he was finished.

Kuwabara turned his face away from Raphael before answering with, "I'll just kill them like I do the woman."

The blonde demon sighed and looked at Kuwabara before cupping his chin and looking down at his face, "Is there nothing I can do to please you my Kazuma?" Raphael suddenly smiled a delighted look crossing his face, "Oh…wait.."

Kuwabara who hadn't been fully looking at Raphael now looked over at him, a copper brow raised. It sounded like Raphael had some sort of idea…this typically meant trouble.

Raphael's hand suddenly found Kuwabara's face and he turned Kuwabara to look at him, "I can not give you Yusuke…who you really want…but I'm sure I will suffice." Raphael pinned Kuwabara gently to the chair and nuzzled him, "Yusuke and I are equals in power...won't I do? Can I suit your needs?" Raphael pressed his lips to Kuwabara's and tugged at his belt buckle.

Some sort of fear exploded in Kuwabara then and he pushed Raphael away from him, "No!"

The necklace around Kuwabara's neck pulsed brighter and Raphael recognized there might be a situation.

If there was one thing Raphael had learned over the years, Kuwabara abilities responded to his emotions. This past year Raphael had concentrated on keeping Kuwabara level headed and mellow through all the torture, mind games, and confusing kind words. Raphael was working on inducing Stockhome Syndrome on Kuwabara…and it worked a little…but there were times when Kuwabara would go in fits of panic and even the necklace around Kuwabara's neck could not control the power built up within the human's body.

In short…Raphael needed more time to get Kuwabara under his thumb.

"Kazuma! Calm down!" Raphael ordered as a bubble or orange energy formed around Kuwabara. Kuwabara had gone into a panic and was shaking his head back and forth, "No…no…I don't want anyone to touch me…I won't let you…I won't let you…KEEP AWAY!" Kuwabara grabbed his head the necklace around his neck straining as it kept Kuwabara's power at bay. After a year of blocking the power within Kuwabara's body, Kuwabara's power had only gotten stronger…and with his psychic abilities still free to expand and grow Kuwabara was getting to become a problem.

"One I can control!" Raphael assured himself as he began to take on his full monstrous form, his skin flaking off once again.

Raphael reached out grabbing Kuwabara his claws sinking into the human's chest. Fangs growing long, and his size doubling the demon sunk his teeth into Kuwabara's shoulder and chest. "YOU WILL CALM DOWN!" Raphael roared, as the necklace around Kuwabara's neck worked on drawing the power back within himself.

As the teeth and fangs began to crash Kuwabara's ribs and other bones, his blood dripping on the floor and soaking his fine clothes Kuwabara felt something warm in his head and as if there was an explosion in his mind Kuwabara passed out with one thing on his mind.

'Urameshi…'

_  
It might not be the right time _

Yusuke who had just finished his topknot suddenly gasped as if he was choking, and crumpled to the ground.

"Yusuke!" Kurama and Hiei both cried going over to him and catching his shoulders. Yusuke was gasping eyes wide. Something hurt…and hurt badly. It felt as if someone was dragging their nails in his skin, and trying to get at his skull.

"What's going on?"

"Hiei, Kurama! What's wrong with him??"

"Someone ask the guards for Lady Min!"

Yusuke blinked painfully as he tried to breathe. He closed his eyes, arms grabbing his friends as he tried to resist whatever was clawing at his skull…then all at once there was a hand gently petting his hair, and the pain slowly faded away.

"Urameshi…" A voice all too familiar whispered in his ear.

Yusuke opened his eyes and found himself standing outside of Genkai's shrine. He turned his head this way and that trying to figure out how he got here. "What the…" Continuing his search Yusuke took the time to notice himself. He was dressed in his old middle school uniform…and his hands…they were smaller not so worn and rough.

"This is a dream…" Yusuke finally breathed a sigh of disappointment.

"No," a familiar voice spoke sending a shiver down Yusuke's spine.

Yusuke turned expecting to see Kuwabara just behind him, but saw nothing. "Kuwabara?!" Yusuke cried eagerly searching.

"Up here."

Yusuke looked up seeing Kuwabara standing on Genkai's shrine. He looked…like the old Kuwabara. Dressed in his sky blue uniform, hair gelled up in that coppery cocoon. Kuwabara was looking down at Yusuke from where he stood on the roof top just staring at Yusuke with this unreadable expression.

_  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you _

"Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara grinned sadly at Yusuke fading away only to reappear in front of Yusuke startling the teen. Kuwabara gently cupped Yusuke's face, and Yusuke felt himself melt into the touch. Relieved tears came to Yusuke's eyes without warning, and the next moment he and Kuwabara were hugging.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke rasped as the taller teen pet the back of his hair soothingly. "I missed you…"

"This isn't a dream…" Kuwabara said softly as he pet Yusuke's hair. "It seems I've...he's accidentally dragged you here."

Yusuke released Kuwabara, "Dragged me here? "He?" What? Where is here? Kuwabara-"

Kuwabara turned without warning ignoring Yusuke's questions and began walking down Genkai's shrine steps, Yusuke having no choice but to follow.

"This is my mind Urameshi…a place I retreat into when Raphael makes me panic…or when I'm doing something I don't like. I'm not even really the real Kazuma Kuwabara. What you're talking too in all honesty is not really "me," I'm more a fragment of his mind. The real Kazuma…is not doing so well mentally. He is breaking his true self into pieces so that he can hide his more vulnerable parts within himself...which I doubt Kazuma will be able to do for much longer. As I speak Kazuma's last message to you, Raphael is invading his mind trying to get him out."

Yusuke quietly stared at Kuwabara, or this piece of him, not quite understanding. But he didn't dare ask what was going on, for it seemed that this 'Kuwabara' was more like a message machine, just something left behind for Yusuke to see.

As they reached the end of Genkai's shrine steps Yusuke found that they were now in the stadium of the dark tournament. Yusuke felt his body grow cold when he saw in the distance another Kuwabara running away from the figures of Kurama and Hiei.

"These are Kazuma's memories…his secrets he wanted to share with you," Kuwabara said blandly as he watched the scene of himself get brutally stabbed by Toguro. Yusuke closed his eyes at the scene, he couldn't bear to see this again. "Urameshi it was at this moment when Kuwabara realized he was in love with you. The moment he accepted the fact that you were the most important thing in his life…you are more important then Kuwabara's life."

Yusuke opened his eyes.

_I need you more than anything in my life _

They were no longer at the tournament but at the park. Kuwabara was standing away from him looking out at him, "It was when Kuwabara was dying from the blow caused by Toguro that he swore to always love you and be with you…even if it was only as a friend."

Yusuke could hear his heart thumping in his chest. "But….But why? Why keep it from me if I was so important?"

"Because Kuwabara was scared. Imagine being 14 and realizing you were in love with another guy. It was the scariest thing Kuwabara ever had to face…"

Yusuke looked at the image of Kuwabara, that was yet wasn't him and asked, "Why did I get dragged here…is Kuwabara dying? What's happened to Kuwabara?!"

The image frowned and answered, "Raphael offered his body to Kuwabara. Kuwabara's mind is in a fragile sate. Through torture and random acts of kindness Kuwabara has in an odd way grown attached to Kuwabara-yet at the same time he knows this is just his head getting scrambled with from Raphael. He got scared; panicked and retreated into his mind."

Yusuke felt something grow cold in his stomach, "Raphael offered…himself?"

The image of Kuwabara nodded and gestured for Yusuke to take a step forward.

Yusuke took that step.

_  
I want you more than anything in my life _

Yusuke found himself in a dark room alone and unable to see anything. "Kuwabara! Weird ass fragment thing of Kuwabara?! Hey! Anybody!"

Yusuke received no answer. He growled angrily, "Listen…don't let Kuwabara give in to Raphael! I…I'm going to come save him! And then we'll figure this all out together! Then we'll work through this shit, but he has to resist Raphael! I won't let Raphael lay a hand on Kuwabara! I REFUSE!"

"Tell **_him_** that," came Kuwabara's voice followed by a clicking sound as if a stage light had been turned on.

Yusuke spun on his heal and saw Kuwabara curled up into himself. He looked different…he was dressed in fancy clothes like the ones Raphael had worn, and his hair was long. He looked well fed, though his eyes had dark rings under them and his face seemed off…not so goofy or playful. Just sad and serious-and currently it was twisted up as Kuwabara kept his hands clamped over his ears.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke breathed and ran to him. The moment he touched Kuwabara, Yusuke's school uniform disappeared and he was back to wearing the slave's clothes he'd been given-he could even feel his hair in the topknot. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried again shaking the man.

Kuwabara's eyes snapped open and he blinked in awe. "Urameshi…? What…"

"Don't give up!" Yusuke ordered shaking Kuwabara, "Don't you give up! I'm going to come and get you…just wait for me! Don't give in to Raphael's sick mind game! Don't you dare be that stupid you got me!?"

Kuwabara looked pathetically at Yusuke and whispered, "I…I have to…he won't kill you guys as long as I listen to him…as long as I listen to him…you'll be safe…"

Yusuke felt as if someone was twisting his heart in a painful manner.

"Kuwabara…why the hell…why do you gotta protect me like this?"

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke as if he was dumb, "You're my best friend…and…I…" Kuwabara paused and looked at Yusuke as if Yusuke should know the answer.

And Yusuke did know the answer...

"You…idiot!" Yusuke whispered before seizing Kuwabara's face and kissing Kuwabara roughly. Kuwabara tensed for a moment, and when the shock wore off his arms were wrapping around Yusuke and he was tugging Yusuke closer. Yusuke wasn't sure fully what he was doing-yes he was clearly making out with Kuwabara, but where his feelings lay in the whole matter Yusuke wasn't a hundred percent sure. But at this moment in time with Kuwabara looking like he did, he wanted to make his best friend fel better, he wanted to make himself feel better. He wanted to be as close to Kuwabara as he could.

Yusuke stroked his tongue along Kuwabara's bottom lip and Kuwabara let out a pleasant whimper, and Yusuke felt this warmth wash around him…he may not be a hundred percent sure if he was in love with Kuwabara-but he was damn well sure that he was falling for Kuwabara more and more by the moment.

Yusuke's hands found the top of Kuwabara's fancy, pop-collar, coat and began to try and take it off, but then Kuwabara pushed him away. Something seemed renewed in Kuwabara and he grinned at him, "I'll be waiting…get out of here before Raphael finds you here."

"Raph…ael?" Yusuke panted hormones making him forget exactly what was going on.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke sadly tears beginning to fall down his face, "I…I miss you guys…I miss you all…every day!"

Yusuke reached out to touch Kuwabara's face and wipe them away but his hands slipped through Kuwabara's face as if he was a ghost. Yusuke felt the panic build up and cried out, "No! NO! KUWABARA STAY!"

"I can't…let Raphael find you here. I'm sorry Urameshi…sorry that I needed to be reminded that you'll come help bust me out of here…" Kuwabara grinned weakly looking sick as he did so, "But hey…don't take so long or I'll rescuer myself and then you guys. Ur-"

Kuwabara was cut off as his chest and arms started bleeding as if several invisible blades had slashed him apart. Kuwabara grunted with pain and his eyes dimmed, "He's tearing down my…barriers…get out…get out!!" Kuwabara closed his eyes and Yusuke felt as if he was being tugged away from Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara no! NO!" Yusuke cried as he was jerked away from Kuwabara….the last thing he saw was Kuwabara's body being forced to his feet as some gigantic beast sunk his teeth and claws in Kuwabara's chest and arm. The creature looked around and Yusuke knew, even though it didn't look anything like him, that the creature tearing into Kuwabara was Raphael…

_  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life _

Yusuke woke with a start eyes wide and panicked. Lady Min, Kurama, and Hiei were surrounding him and Yusuke frantically looked around at the medical hut as his mind tried to make sense of everything he'd just seen.

"Yusuke! Yusuke what happened?" Lady Min asked hands on his shoulders. Yusuke looked at her, and then to Kurama and Hiei.

Yusuke felt his eyes cloud with tears and brought his hands to his face and began to weep, "Kuwabara…Oh God…" Yusuke sobbed closing his eyes as his body was racked with his misery. He refused to tell them what was wrong merely whispering over and over, "We gotta get out of here. We gotta get Kuwabara.

Meanwhile, miles, and miles away Kuwabara lay on the canopy bed his chest heavily bandaged and his eyes closed. Through extensive pain Raphael had pulled Kuwabara back from the resources of his mind…but Raphael was feeling shaken. Kuwabara had had these episodes before where his confusion was too much and forced Kuwabara to panic.

However this was the first time where Kuwabara began to actually pull things into his mind. Raphael had briefly seen inside the mind and heart of Kuwabara, and he was certain…that Kuwabara wasn't alone in there. Raphael had seen someone else there…he knew he did…they had been there…Kuwabara had pulled someone into his mind, someone who brought Kuwabara comfort and hope.

Raphael could tell because Kuwabara was smiling as he slept looking like he did that first time Kuwabara was dragged in his dungeons…at peace.

"A years work wasted…" Raphael grumbled and turned to his dresser. He opened one of the smaller jewels taking out a simple red stone. He smiled at it and looked back at the canopy bed where Kuwabara slept. "Oh Kazuma…sees sealing your power isn't enough…I'll have to close away your psychic powers too…" Raphael fiddled with the stone and went back to Kuwabara's side.

He attached the stone to a small hook on the glowing chain. Kuwabara made a faint sound in his sleep, and the color in Kuwabara's face seemed to leave as the red stone slowly glowed. Kuwabara's mind was now blocked. This meant no more psychic visions, or reaching out for help, Kuwabara's abilities-all of them-were now completely closed off.

Raphael knew deep down in the depth of his soul this was dangerous…such a back up of power would eventually explode within Kuwabara…but Raphael couldn't help but chuckle wickedly at the thought of that day in the future when Yusuke would finally get here and Kuwabara would die right before his eyes.

Oh such suffering…

Raphael leaned down and pet Kuwabara's face, "Oh Kazuma…I'll give it another year or so…but I think I would like to make you bend to my will in every sense of the word." And as Kuwabara dreamed of Yusuke, and his friends Raphael bent low brow brushing Kuwabara's.

And then like a poisoned promise Raphael placed a kiss upon his lips.

_  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

**Raphael is a sick fuck. Ew!! Okay…so um…enjoy the update!**


	3. Vindicated

Sorry about the delay in updates of fics. I missed a bit of school and missing college classes is a no-no. Aiyah. Lots of make up work, especially when you have a creative writing course. So I'm going to update this, and I'm going to try and update a few more fics besides this-tho I gotta admit I'm really loving this fic. I have no idea where it's going-I'm just following the song and hoping it all makes sense!! Also my power chord died. DX rawr!

1234

**"VINDICATED."**

He smashed his face in.

This, "he," was a human. His hair was copper and worn in a ponytail, his pale blue eyes void of any spark of life. He had no weapon-well he did, but it was one he hardly uses. He typically used his bare hands to tear someone apart.

The, "his," was a rebel against the tyrant Raphael, who had taken over demon world for the past two years. The, "his," also happened to know the human. His name was Chuu. So the proper sentence should begin with:

Kazuma Kuwabara smashed Chuu's face in.

Raphael snapped his fingers, and Kuwabara stopped freezing as if an off switch had been pressed.

Chuu gasped as he remained on all fours staring at Kuwabara in disbelief. "You…you've gotten strong…s'unnatural! Kuwabara…bloke…what 'appened to ya? Where are your friends? Where's Yusuke!?"

Kuwabara merely looked at him, and Raphael threw back his head and laughed.

"They are long gone from here…they haven't been in my home for two years now…" Raphael smiled at Kazuma who wouldn't look with him. Raphael sighed before glaring at Chuu, "You've made me angry you foolish rebel. For the past two years now I've been trying to bend Kazuma to my will…and now you come in here and bring up his friends of the past…My faithful servant gets feisty anytime they're brought up."

Raphael stood up his eyes glowing sharply and his face stern. Chuu felt that he couldn't breathe. He groaned and further collapsed on the floor, and being the humorous person he had always been the normally drunk demon wheezed, "Ah…this is worse…then the time…I had some 'O that…homemade brew of Toya's once…ahg…."

Raphael sighed, "You do not amuse me Mr. Chuu…Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara turned obediently to Raphael, and bowed awaiting an order.

Raphael smiled, "Please dispose of the garbage. He bores me, and I tire of this pointless game of torture. I'll be in my person room with my harem. You're welcome to come watch me after you've finished your chore."

"Yes Lord Raphael," Kuwabara said not meeting the blonde's eye.

Raphael smiled, "Good…well good-bye Mr. Chuu…" Raphael said carelessly before exiting the room.

Hope dangles on a string

Chuu looked up at Kuwabara, the unbearable pressure finally lifted off of him. This was…unbelievable. Chuu had not seen Kuwabara since the dark tournament…but Chuu had remembered the human as a capable fighter, and Chuu even considered him a respectable one at that. But this was…this was different.

Chuu had been working with Mukuro, Yomi, and several other demons for the past year and a half now. This Raphael person had flown into demon world one day and done what every demon had ever wanted-gained absolute control. However Raphael had upset the balance of everything…things were falling apart faster then anyone had thought. Spirit world had done nothing, and there were confirmed rumors of Raphael taking on Yenma-and winning.

And now that Chuu has seen this demon face to face…he understood. He knew that this Raphael could be a God himself…and was a clever one at that. Chuu had known many spirit detectives had been killed, and that many went missing even Yusuke went missing…most thought he was dead, but those that knew Yusuke assumed he could possibly be captured but he couldn't be dead.

Chuu had been horribly surprised to see Kuwabara under the services of Raphael, and so changed…he had however learned a bit of information. Yusuke was alive, as was Hiei and Kurama.

But where?

Kuwabara walked towards Chuu stopping in front of the tall demon. They stared at each other and Kuwabara said, "Yusuke and the others were sent to some imprisonment camp."

Chuu blinked startled. Kuwabara's voice was not like himself at all, but he had just given Chuu some valuable information…but for what purpose.

Kuwabara looked placidly at the demon on the floor in front of him, "Get out of here. I won't kill you." Kuwabara casually turned away as if Chuu was no bother, "I can't bring myself to kill you and will accept whatever punishment Lord Rapahel has to offer me."

Chuu staggered up eyes bulged wide, and unable to control himself, the demon cried, "Kuwabara! What…what in the hell s'matter wit' you?!"

_Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out_

Kuwabara stopped his walk and glanced back at Chuu, "I have exchanged my services for Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama's life. I now am giving you the chance to escape with your life so that you can take this information to Mukuro-so that you can find them, and escape them. If the gift of your life, and a possible chance to stop this bastard is not enough for you then take a step forward and I will strike you down."

Kuwabara's words were unusually slow, well thought out, and clever…Chuu couldn't remember the human teen being like this. Frozen in place, and still amazed at the power Kuwabara had showed him Chuu breathed, "Blimey…so…so you're lettin' this bitch shape ya into some kind o' monster? To save your friends?"

Kuwabara turned and looked at Chuu, "I sold my soul to a devil for several reasons. Those reasons are dear to me…and keep me sane. The thought that Yusuke is alive and can possibly escape, and even rid the world of Raphael keeps what little humanity I have left alive within me. Don't worry about me Chuu…get out of here."

"You lettin' me go…" Chuu began, a sudden burning emotion-one that was a mixture of respect, and regret made Chuu stay, even though Kuwabara had proved with his fighting skills he was not the same human that Chuu had first seen several years ago, "Raphael will kill ya!"

"No. His desire is to fuck me raw, and one day kill me in front of Yusuke. He has not touched me yet, nor has he made plans on killing me. He shall punish me, I'm sure of that…but he will not kill me," Kuwabara said voice even and smoothe.

Chuu's mouth opened, shocked to hear such words from Kuwabara. Taking a step forwards Chuu snarled, "But you're going to stay!? Stay and let the fucker control you, and use you…like…like you're his own…fucking piss pot!?"

Kuwabara held out a hand and in a dull tone said, "I would do much more for the sake of Yusuke Urameshi. Now get out."

A blast of orange blinded Chuu, and then raw uncontrolled energy hit him square in the face and sent him flying out through the mansion wall and several yards away from Raphael's home. When Chuu was able to grasp that he'd been blasted away by Kuwabara's power Chuu finally noticed the pain.

Kuwabara had almost killed him…Kuwabara was…a monster.

"No…" Chuu wheezed, "He almost killed me…but not…not fully. He's right…I need to get…ta' Mukuro." Chuu tried to move but stopped and remained laying down battered and beaten. Part of him wondered if Raphael knew what typed of monster he had created.

Kuwabara's strength was unnatural…and it seemed forced. As if Kuwabara's power had been locked away, and then released after a long period of time. That could destroy anybody…or create a type of monster…Raphael was creating a monster…But a smile glanced over Chuu's face before he passed out, Raphael was creating a monster but a monster that could defeat him…

"J-just like Fr…Frankenstein…" Chuu whispered before giving into the darkness that prodded the corners of his mind.

_The shine of it has caught my eye_

Kuwabara stared at the hole he'd created in the mansion wall. He felt empty inside after attacking his friend…probably his former friend now. Kuwabara had held back considerably. He didn't want to kill anyone. Kuwabara had spared more people than killed.

But that normally got him punished-not that he cared.

He turned going to a room in the center of the castle. He greeted the woman and men of Raphael's harem. They greeted him silently. He went towards the middle of the room was where a bed was surrounded by a curtain. He could here Raphael having sex with his newest member of his harem.

He wanted to throw up at the sounds.

"My Lord, I completed the task."

Raphael popped his head out, eyes glowing as he slaked his lust out on whomever was inside the room. He smiled, "Good…you're dismissed until I need you again. Feel free to indulge yourself with one of my harem members." Raphael's face disappeared behind the curtain, and Kuwabara silently left not meeting the eyes of any of the people.

He couldn't look at their broken eyes any longer than a few seconds.

_And roped me in_

Kuwabara returned to his room. It was a rather empty feeling to be surrounded by silence, his powers completely tied off. He did however find himself thinking a lot. He thought of Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei a lot.

He thought mostly of hope.

Hope to escape.

Hope was dangerous, it wrapped a coil around his heard and squeezed. His chest hurt every day. Hope was also his savior, without it he surely wouldn't have been able to withstand his time here anymore. Some days he found himself being selfish. He thought how wonderful it would be to die…but then his friends would be killed. However, if they died…then they could all be together again.

Maybe.

Kuwabara stopped thinking, closing his eyes.

_So, mesmerizing, and so hypnotizing,  
I am captivated, I am_

Meanwhile, not too far away in the same imprisonment came Yusuke was thinking of Kuwabara, and escaping as well. He only had one year left of Lady Min scraping that strange rock on his chains, and he would be able to escape.

One year.

Yusuke could feel his power returning to him, as did Kurama and Hiei, but Yusuke knew they weren't as obsessed with getting back to Kuwabara as he was. They had other worried.

Recently rumors of Mukuro's resistance had been heard, and it didn't sound like they were doing well-but they weren't doing awful either. Hiei was quiet any time Mukuro's name was mentioned, so Yusuke and Kurama tried not to mention her.

The portal they all were being forced to open was thankfully moving on slowly.

Rumors of Koenma recovering day by day also were spreading, however tragic news followed. There was a rumor that the blue haired ferry girl had lost her life in protecting her lord. Yusuke could only hope that there was some other blue haired ferry girl out there, and that it wasn't Boeton.

Yusuke however wanted to hear rumors about Kuwabara. He only knew a handful of things. Such as, Kuwabara refused to open a portal into demon world, and was punished daily. However, he was also very ruthless in battle and protecting Raphael. Also, anyone who met him and lived could not hate him. Apparently Kuwabara looked to miserable, so dead, that no one could bring themselves to hate him.

_Vindicated_

"Kuwa…" Yusuke whispered as his thoughts turned towards the Kuwabara he remembered. Kuwabara used to have this smile…a smile Yusuke had loved to see, and would live to see again. Kuwabara had this laugh too, it was so contagious that Yusuke had to join in most days. Yusuke could still remember that laugh, and fell asleep to thoughts of it. Yusuke tugged at his long hair, wondering if he'd be recognizable when he and Kuwabara met again.

Yusuke indulged himself in thoughts of killing Raphael. Over and over again, he thought of how to destroy the demon. It would be Yusuke's second favorite day. Yusuke knew his first favorite day would be taking Kuwabara in his arms and telling him he loved him.

Yusuke had finally sorted out his feelings.

He loved Kazuma Kuwabara.

_I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along_

Yusuke grinned lightly.

He should have known, and he must of known. Kuwabara had always been his main priority in anything they did. Kuwabara was always on his mind. Yusuke's life had revolved around the big lug.

Yusuke hated himself for taking so long to realize it.

"Yusuke?" Kurama's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned seeing Kurama. Kurama's hair was longer, not as short as last year, but not as long as it used to be.

Yusuke nodded at him, and Kurama silently nodded back.

Silence seemed to be the former spirit detectives greatest companion.

_And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

"Thinking?" Kurama probed.

"Of him," Yusuke answered.

Kurama nodded.

"How's Hiei?" Yusuke asked turning around again to look at Kurama. Hiei had gotten sick after a fight he had with a guard. He'd been bed ridden for three days. It was such a surprise to see Hiei looking so frail, so childlike. Kurama closed his eyes thinking for an answer.

"His fever's gone done. He'll be alright soon," Kurama finally answered.

By soon, Kurama probably meant two weeks, and Yusuke knew it. Yusuke nodded and sighed, "Is it pathetic…that even when you two are here suffering alongside me, all I can think about is Kuwabara?"

"No." Kurama answered with certainty.

Yusuke smiled, "Thank you Kurama."

_So clear_

_Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye_

Kuwabara opened his eyes.

He looked around his room, the fancy trappings hanging on the wall. Jewelry on the dresser, silk and satin sheets; a comfortable comforter. If Kuwabara had the power he would destroy it all-burn his room and make sure he and Raphael could burn along with it.

Kuwabara turned hearing the door open, and smiled at who he saw.

A teenage boy, just a head shorter than Kuwabara came in carrying a tray of food for Kuwabara. Kuwabara got up and helped him place it on his table. "Sorrel, how are you?"

The 15 year old grinned, "I'm fine Mr. Kuwabara. Mind if I eat my lunch with you?"

Kuwabara smiled, "I would love to eat lunch with you."

Kuwabara adored this boy. Sorrel was a beautiful boy, and the only reason he wasn't in Raphael's harem because he had been the son of one of Raphael's harem girls. Thankfully Raphael wasn't as horrible as to screw his own son. And he didn't stop his son from coming to see Kuwabara. Raphael seemed to hope Kuwabara's love for the boy would make Kuwabara trust Raphael more.

Like that would ever happen…

Kuwabara helped the boy to his table, and the two ate. They talked about freedom, and Kuwabara described human world to Sorrel. Unlike his father Sorrel, seemed to want to see human world, but not destroy it. He was respectful to his father, and acted as if he cared for him, but Sorrel hated Raphael, almost as much as Kuwabara hated him.

"Tell me of your friends again," Sorrel said smiling.

Kuwabara smiled at the boy and ran a hand over the boy's hair. It was with this child he felt he could truly be himself with, and Kuwabara was forever grateful. For the rest of the meal Kuwabara talked about his friends bringing up old adventures and how he hoped to one day reunite with his friends all again.

Sorrel loved the stories, he admired Kuwabara so much.

"Kuwabara…when I get a little older, and a little stronger, I'm going to free you! And we'll go save your friends together," Sorrel said with a firm determined nod.

Kuwabara smiled, "You're too kind Sorrel."

And rendered me  
So isolated, and so motivated

_I am certain now that I am_

Sorrel left after an hour, not wanting his father to barge in and interrupt them. Kuwabara hugged the boy and bid him farewell. A wave of tiredness swept over Kuwabara. He often slept during the day. Kuwabara went to his bed and collapsed on it and let himself drift to sleep where he would be able to dream of happier events.

Raphael entered Kuwabara's room, as he always did when Kuwabara slept. Raphael liked to watch Kuwabara, he was fascinated about Kuwabara being able to retain his sanity and humanity for so long.

Raphael eased himself into his chair and thought about how sweet Kuwabara's flesh would be. How Kuwabara's begging, screams, and tears would fill Raphael up with savage lust and eagerness. Raphael however did not approach Kuwabara just yet, he knew it was best to wait. Kuwabara could still…destroy him.

It was a terrifying notion…but Raphael tried to reason with himself. He would gain Kuwabara's entire devotion. And he would get what he wanted. Raphael had been warned that Kuwabara would be his downfall. Raphael had scoffed at the warning.

Raphael could control everything, anything, and anybody he wanted, he just needed time.

Kuwabara shifted, and Raphael took in Kuwabara's expression.

_So turn  
up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips_

Kuwabara was smiling.

Something Raphael never saw.

Raphael got up and reached out touching Kuwabara's cheek. Kuwabara smiled and pressed into the hand, and a sick delight washed over Raphael.

He was immensely disappointed when Kuwabara murmured, "Yusuke…"

Raphael let him have his dreams. In another year's time-Raphael was certain-that Kuwabara would only dream of him, and never think on Yusuke again. Raphael just needed time. He leaned down, and kissed the corner of Kuwabara's mouth.

Kuwabara whimpered in his sleep, and Raphael smirked, eyes flashing. He turned away leaving Kuwabara to sleep.

Tomorrow would be another day of torture, and random acts of kindness, all so that he could control Kuwabara, and pull the human further along into his wicked game.

That of course was what this was all about.

It was a game.

_Trace the moment fall forever_

Raphael left Kuwabara alone and went back to work.

Kuwabara slept on until it was dinner. Sorrel entered Kuwabara's room and set the tray down. He crawled onto bed with Kuwabara, gazing down at the being. Sorrel loved Kuwabara. Kuwabara showed him more kindness than any other being. He drove the loneliness away without fear of the repercussions.

Sorrel really did want to save Kuwabara…and be with Kuwabara.

Sorrel traced feather light touches on Kuwabara's face. Sorrel knew Kuwabara was in love with Yusuke…but who knew if the demon Kuwabara always spoke about was really alive. In time…maybe he could get Kuwabara to understand his feelings.

Sorrel gently roused Kuwabara, the human blinking sleepily. He smiled at Sorrel and sat up. "Dinner time?"

Sorrel smiled and nodded, "Yes. Dinner time."

Kuwabara rose stretching out his back and shifted off the bed, playfully bringing Sorrel with him after tucking him under his arm. Kuwabara had no idea how much he was driving Sorrel wild with thoughts of love, and happiness.

Kuwabara set Sorrel down and smiled down at the meal. Sorrel always brought a fair amount of food for Kuwabara, typically his favorites. Sorrel was a good friend. Kuwabara sat down smiling at Sorrel waiting for the boy to join him.

Sorrel was taking Kuwabara in and looking at him with a smile. He lightly tugged Kuwabara's ponytail, and after Kuwabara swatted at him he laughed and sat down.

Sorrel was happy that he could bring at least a little happiness to Kuwabara.

_Defense is paper thin_

_Just one touch and I'll be in_

_Too deep now to ever swim against the current_

Yusuke ate his moldy bread, and boiled cabbage slowly. He was eating with Lady Min who resigned herself with smoking. They ate in silence, Lady Min having made up an excuse so the two could chat. The woman reminded Yusuke of Genkai so he was all too happy to eat with her.

She leaned over and placed three meat buns on Yusuke's tray.

"Sneak these for Hiei and Kurama, with Hiei's illness he could use a little bit of extra food."

Yusuke nodded thanking her and eating the meat bun ravenously.

Lady Min was thinking quietly and asked, "Do you really think you can save Kuwabara?"

"Yes," Yusuke answered with confidence. "Yes I can."

Lady Min was silent before posing her next question, "Don't you think saving and freeing the world is more important than Kuwabara?"

"No," Yusuke answered gruffly, "Kuwabara is my whole world, so fuck what's going on. I won't be satisfied until I can save Kuwabara. Besides…with Kuwabara at my side I know I'll be able to save the world better…he's been at my side every other time I've had to do it."

Lady Min nodded.

"What will you do if Kuwabara asks you to save the world first?"

Yusuke snorted the answer obvious, "Punch him in the face. Nothing is more important than him."

Lady Min chuckled, "You're so rash…but you should brace yourself…for in case Raphael kills the human. You must stay level headed if you're truly think you can destroy Raphael…no matter what happens."

"He won't die," Yusuke said firmly clenching his hands.

_So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away_

Lady Min looked at Yusuke seriously, but Yusuke met her gaze evenly.

"He won't die! I refuse to let him go!"

_  
So let me slip against the current_

"Not even for him?" Lady Min asked staring at Yusuke's sharp gaze unafraid.

_  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away_

Yusuke looked at her determined. "I will never let Kuwabara go…not again. Never again." Yusuke turned back to his meager meal and ate in silence, Lady Min leaning back in her seat. She hoped for Yusuke sake that Kuwabara would be saved.

END OF THIS CHAPTER._  
_

Well I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be up soon!


	4. The Great Escape

Ah when I read over this song I knew exactly where I wanted to go with this…so I am very eager!! I've been thinking about where this is going, and I do believe this story is going to head down a very dark road. And the places where I want to take it….gah…is is sad that I worry for the characters? Expect character death-I don't know who, where, or even why but I'm almost certain not everyone is going to make it. I'm so awful. D: But…well…thanks for sticking with me this far, and I apologize in advance for the sadness to come.

Oh and I can't remember who asked me but yes, how I separate the song and my actual writing is intentional. I read a little of the song and then I write to it, and I stop when the inspiration from what I read dies, and move on the next part. One chapter typically takes me a day as I have to constantly revise to make the story makes sense.

I've never written this way, but it is very thrilling. A good experience I think. Anyway I've talked enough, please enjoy the story!

**"THE GREAT ESCAPE"**

**

* * *

**

Kuwabara brushed his now long hair and stared at the face reflected in the mirror in front of him. It hadn't changed much in these three years, but it still wasn't Kuwabara's face, not really. Kuwabara reached out towards the glass and touched the face that was the reflection of the mask he wore. Kuwabara had forgotten about four weeks ago, what his real face had looked like. This cold mask now frozen on his face has been there since Raphael brought him a gift those 28 days ago.

Raphael had walked into Kuwabara's room smiling and threw Boeton down at his feet. She had been raped, tortured, and brutalized in ways Kuwabara couldn't even imagine. She looked at him, and a faint flicker of hope flashed in her weak, pathetic, smile.

"I'm down screwing this wench. She won't tell me what I want to know. Please kill her," Raphael asked sweetly…and because he knew Kuwabara would obey, he turned and left.

As if it was that simple.

Boeton had looked up at Kuwabara and reached out for him. "Please…Kazuma…help…." The woman whispered eyes wide and miserable looking, "Please….please….we have to….I didn't tell him about Koenma…where he is…but I'll tell you and we-"

Kuwabara held out his palm and met Boeton's watery gaze.

He blew hew away faster than he could blink.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts_

Kuwabara could remember recalling how messy it had been in his room for the rest of the day. Her blood coated everything like a fine mist. Kuwabara had blown her away because he knew that he was changing, and that he was not himself. Kuwabara blew her away…because if she had told him where Koenma was, Kuwabara would have just gone and told Raphael where his loaction was...and then he would have probably killed Boeton anyway...

He didn't know why…but he would still have wound up killing his friend.

Kuwabara realized in that moment that he'd lost himself…and saved himself.

He stopped himself from being truly despicable that day by killing Boeton, his old friend. Because by killing her, he kept Koenma safe, and the hope that one day Raphael would be killed.

Boeton had looked so surprised…

Kuwabara shattered the mirror with his finger that he'd been tracing along his face.

_  
It's goodbye_

Kuwabara was only momentarily surprised. He looked down at the glass pieces seeing a skewed image of his face. It almost made him laugh at how life seemed to be trying to show him all the cliché symbolic messages.

"Well if it's going to be like that…then good-bye," Kuwabara said gently staring down at his face in the shattered pieces of glass before bringing down his bare foot to crush the already shattered glass.

The scent of his own blood flooded Kuwabara's nostrils, it was intoxicating…Kuwabara did adore the smell of his own blood. It was comforting and brought about memories of the past. When his blood was shed for honor…and for someone he cared about.

"Mr. Kuwabara! Stop! What are you doing!?" Sorrel's voice broke in.

Kuwabara turned seeing Sorrel carrying breakfast. The teen was now Kuwabara's height at his tender age of 16. Sorrel's hair had grown long and his eyes seemed less innocent and curious. To Sorrel's discomfort he had sprouted horns much like his father.

In a swift motion Sorrel set the tray down and grabbed Kuwabara by the shoulders pulling him away from the glass and pushed him on the bed.

"You're bleeding!" Sorrel cried out as he hefted Kuwabara's foot up and began to pry out the glass with his hands, eyes wide with worry. Kuwabara watched this show of concern blandly, as if nothing were the matter.

Sorrel's fingertips soon were bleeding as he worked on pulling out all the glass, trying to do it quickly. Kuwabara cocked his head. So much about Kuwabara had changed. Even his gentleness towards Sorrel has faded away. Kuwabara often found himself asking cruel things of Sorrel, just as he was about to do now:

"Do you want this body Sorrel?"

_  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town_

Sorrel stiffened and looked at Kuwabara startled. Kuwabara met him with an even gaze. Kuwabara's eyes were apologetic. He had figured out Sorrel liked him some time ago, but Kuwabara couldn't find enough of his old self lying in his heart to be kind to Sorrel any longer. Kuwabara's pain was too great—he just couldn't be himself anymore.

Sorrel however smiled and pet Kuwabara's face, "Mr. Kuwabara…don't be upset. I'm still your friend…it's alright. I'm not angry. Raphael's just pushed you too far…"

Kuwabara felt tears drip down his face and Sorrel was there to wipe them away. Sorrel gently pulled Kuwabara to him in a hug, and Kuwabara clung to Sorrel.

"What's….what's wrong with me?" Kuwabara moaned clutching to Sorrel. Sorrel was Kuwabara's last grain. The last thing that remained…the last thing that made the weary tormented human remember who he had once been:

Kazuma Kuwabara.

Lover of cats, fights, and a person who had been deeply in love with Yusuke Urameshi, his best friend.

"Shhh….you know why you get like this…you're just remembering all the bad things again….shhh…." Sorrel whispered petting Kuwabara gently, and tugging at the man's long hair. Sorrel pulled away briefly to shut and lock the door so that no one would barge in. If Raphael had walked in and seen Kuwabara embracing Sorrel…well what little happiness Kuwabara would have would be gone.

However, when Sorrel turned around to go back to Kuwabara's side, he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Kuwabara. Kuwabara's tormented face had slipped back on and he had stripped himself of his nightshirt that he wore, bearing himself to Sorrel. He stood naked in front of the sixteen year old, eyes looking accusingly at Sorrel.

"You want me, don't you Sorrel?"

Sorrel stared at Kuwabara, chest tightening. He approached Kuwabara in a handful of clumsy steps and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara. Sorrel shuddered as his hands touched Kuwabara's bare back and chest. Kuwabara shuddered as well, but for a different reason.

"…Kazuma you know I want you," Sorrel's voice had gotten deep and throaty as he stated his desires.

"So take me," Kuwabara said blandly, "…You should…before your father claims me. My virginity is the one thing you and I can both deny him. So go ahead."

Sorrel's fingers tangled in Kuwabara's long hair and he held Kuwabara in a bone-crushing embrace. It took a long moment before Sorrel could speak, "Kazuma…I won't let my father have you in that manner. I love you Kazuma…but who do you love?"

Sorrel tilted Kuwabara's chin towards him meeting Kuwabara's gaze evenly. He pressed his lips to Kuwabara's and eagerly kissed the man tongue claiming Kuwabara's mouth. Sorrel let his hands sweep over Kuwabara's nude body and Kuwabara closed his eyes, tears slipping down his face. When Sorrel felt the wet cheeks, he removed his lips from Kuwabara's and moved his tongue to glide over Kuwabara's tear stained cheek.

Sorrel pushed Kuwabara down on the bed and pressed another firm kiss to Kuwabara's mouth before asking roughly, "Who do you love Kuwabara?"

_  
We can make it right_

Kuwabara's cold mask slipped away and he broke down sobbing.

"Urameshi…"

Sorrel looked sadly at Kuwabara, his heart aching for the man. Sorrel pulled himself away, a task he often found himself doing. He went to Kuwabara's closet and fetched Kuwabara's robe and helped wrap the man up.

"See…you haven't forgotten Kuwabara…you…love that man. Yusuke Urameshi. Just remember…and you'll be yourself."

Kuwabara looked tearfully at Sorrel listening to his words. Sorrel licked some of Kuwabara's years away and pressed his brow to Kuwabara's. Sorrel had been here for Kuwabara in these long years watching the man get torn down, and built back up into something and someone else day after day. Yet somehow, Kuwabara would eventually still be himself…though it was getting harder and harder for Sorrel to keep Kuwabara grounded.

"Why…?" Kuwabara croaked pathetically, "Why put up with me? I'm loosin' it…I'm not myself any more…I…I'm not me! I'm just Raphael's pet….I'm sick…I'm sick…" Kuwabara shook his head and pulled at his long hair angrily, "I'm not right…You're my only friend now and I do something like this to you…? What type of sick fuck am I?"

Sorrel silenced Kuwabara with a sweet kiss. Sorrel pulled away and looked Kuwabara steadily in the eye, "You're my sick fuck Kazuma…" Sorrel kissed Kuwabara's temple, "I'm in love with you. And I fell in love with the Kazuma Kuwabara that loves Yusuke Urameshi…and I will help you get back to yourself…even if it means you can never love me as I love you. I'm going to free you from here…and return you to Yusuke…and then on fair playing ground I'll try to steal your heart away and make you my own."

Kuwabara looked sadly at Sorrel. He had love for the boy…buried down deep under all of his confusion, Kuwabara did love Sorrel-but not for the right reasons. He loved Sorrel because he was comforting in these dark times, and because he reminded Kuwabara he could be happy. Kuwabara could never love Sorrel the way the boy wanted, but Kuwabara couldn't deny that he had _some_ affection for the young teen.

How could he not when Sorrel was his anchor back to sanity?

Kuwabara quietly turned away and Sorrel went to go sweep up the glass.

"You've been upset or a month now…why Mr. Kuwabara?" Sorrel asked as if the last few minutes hadn't happened.

"I killed my friend…"

"Because my father," Sorrel spat out the last word, "made you do it right?"

Kuwabara looked at Sorrel, who turned and met his gaze.

"Never forget Kuwabara…my father is the evil one. He's the one making you do all these things…he is."

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

Kuwabara quietly nodded. Sorrel always tried to help Kuwabara forget. Help him get back to who he was. But Sorrel's answer was forgetting…and Kuwabara just couldn't discard his memories so easily. However feeling at least comforted by Sorrel's insistence at staying by his side, allowed himself for the first time in four weeks to at least shift his thoughts away from a blue haired, broken girl, with wide watery pink eyes.

Sorrel threw out the glass and smiled at Kuwabara, "Come one Mr. Kuwabara…let's have breakfast alright?" Sorrel offered his hand kindly to Kuwabara, as if it were Kuwabara that was the child. Kuwabara accepted it, and with a less fake expression on his face joined Sorrel for breakfast.

Sorrel watched as Kuwabara ate mechanically. Kuwabara hardly ate now, and Sorrel feared if he didn't remind the man to eat Kuwabara would one day just stop eating…but unfortunately for Kuwabara, Raphael would never let Kuwabara die. Sorrel always made sure that the things he kept were taken care of—even if the things Raphael were keeping were well past their breaking point.

As Sorrel began to clean up he tried to cheerfully deliver some news, "Raphael has traveled away fro the next few days…your powers are going to be completely sealed off…but at least you'll be allowed to keep to yourself. I'll keep you company too."

Kuwabara nodded setting his fork down. His dim eyes looked at Sorrel and Kuwabara asked again, "Do you want this body of mine Sorrel?"

Sorrel flushed. Something was different about the tone in Kuwabara's voice this time.

"I will not see Urameshi for a long time and Raphael will take me before I get to see him again. I can't return your feelings…and whose to say that Urameshi can return my affections? But…I won't let Raphael be my first…I'm sorry Sorrel. But letting you have me first is all I can do for you," Kuwabara said eyes not meeting the younger teen's.

Sorrel smiled sadly and cupped Kuwabara's chin. Sorrel titled Kuwabara's chin upwards and smiled sadly, "You are so cruel to me Mr. Kuwabara."

Kuwabara blinked his eyes gently, "I am sorry…"

Sorrel smiled and helped Kuwabara get up, and both walked quietly to the bed.

_We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

Yusuke woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and looked around seeing Hiei and Kurama waiting for him to get up. Hiei was frowning and watching the door, while Kurama was at Yusuke's side.

"Something is going on…" Yusuke whispered.

The three years were up-today. Today was the last day…just a visit to Lady Min and Yusuke and the others would be able to break their chains…and then they could go save Kuwabara…then Kuwabara would be saved.

And Yusuke would never let that idiot go again.

"I know," Kurama whispered nervously.

Hiei grunted still standing by the door.

Something was going on outside of the prisoners' barracks. There was a lot of noise, which was unusual in the early mornings…what was even more unusual was that no one had come into the barracks to awaken any of the slaves.

That meant one of two things.

Someone had either tried to escape, or someone important had arrived.

Yusuke got up, "Hiei can you see anyone?"

Hiei had been able to use his Jagan recently due to the chains' power being eroded away. Hiei's eye opened and after a moment he set his jaw and hissed, "They have Lady Min."

Kurama stood up quickly, and Yusuke burst, "What are they doing to her?!"

When Hiei didn't answer, Yusuke knew…he knew…and kicked open the door.

_  
Watch it burn_

He was startled by the sight of the guards dragging Lady Min from her doctor's quarters. They were setting fire to the small hut where she had treated the injured and had lived for these long years.

"STOP IT!" Yusuke found himself screaming and running.

Lady Min shifted her face at the sound of Yusuke's voice. The guards divided into two teams, some staying with Lady Min, while the others ran to grab Yusuke and hold him down so he wouldn't attempt anything. Yusuke's vision of Lady Min was blocked for several minute but when he saw her he cried out horrified. Her remaining eye had be gauged out.

"What are you doing to her!?" Kurama's voice echoed from behind Yusuke.

"She has been found to be a treacherous wench…we warned you Lady Min," a guard spoke his face set angrily, "We warned you not to try any of your foolishness again…did you think Lord Raphael would not realize what you were up to?!"

Lady Min kept her cool and despite her wounds shook her head calmly as if she was having a natural disagreement with someone, "He should have killed me long ago…a little pain would not stop me from trying to escape this place. I am a demon…and as a demon I want to live free. All beings who have a mind and will of their own wish to be free. And anyone who tries to suppress that freedom should expect those they're suppressing to fight back."

The guards began to attack her but she still spoke as people began to file out of their barracks beckoned by the sounds of the fight, and the sounds of Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei's protests at Lady Min's torture.

Lady Min kept getting up as the knocked her down again and again, sticking her with spears, and knives like savages. But Lady Min didn't seem to feel the pain, and the black holes in her head where her eyes had once been looked out into the hearts of all the slaves watching her in silent horror.

"You can't suppress life. Good or bad…you can't suppress those that want to live and grow old under a free sky. It sounds like a romantic ideal, but it's just people's natural given right to want to live under their own rules. Hmmp….Lord Raphael…what a fool."

_  
Let it die_

She was up now ignoring the blows that chopped away at her skin. She'd been silent for several long years, but she had been free to speak her mind for longer. She remembered being able to say what she wanted when she wanted, and she'd allowed these people to take that freedom from her for too long.

Who cared what they did to her now?

"He thinks he's changing things to suit his will. Hmmph…No. No. He's is changing things, that much is true, but the more he tried to bend it towards the shape he wants the more it will come back to bite him in the ass. This camp may not fall…but one of them will. And the demons that get free will even sink as low to join side with spirit world and even human world because everyone who is alive wants one thing!"

Despite the attacks she was walking towards Yusuke now. She looked like a zombie as they ripped her apart and tore her to pieces.

"Freedom to make their own mistakes and serve their own master. Who gives a fuck what he does to our bodies, there is one inch inside of ourselves that he can't take away. It's not hope, or love…nothing fool hardy like that. No it's quiet a selfish feeling. That inch that Raphael can't destroy is something called: Desire. Desire to be free, desire to die our own way, desire for revenge…ah desire…it drives us for such unreachable goals." Lady Min collapsed on her knees a foot in front of Yusuke.

She pulled forth the stone from her chest pocket and did the final scratch on Yusuke's chains, "Desire…what a funny thing. It even leads us to befriending someone who would have been our enemy in normal circumstances." She smiled at Yusuke the empty sockets staring at him as if she could see him, and finally Lady Min collapsed. Her life giving out finally after her speech, she had held on until she couldn't any longer.

However, she had done her last task. She had freed Yusuke. The young man curled his hand around the stone and stood up startling the guards. They had stopped moving after Lady Min collapsed and stared at her, as if they too felt her words were true. Yusuke held out his hands and snapped his chains, taking on his full demon form. His fangs curls into a smile and his eyes glowed red.

"Riot," was all he said, and then like a wave the slaves were screaming and in their weakened state they charged forward to get what they all desired: freedom.

_  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Yusuke searched wildly around for Kurama and Hiei. He had to free them too. The rebelling slaves inspired by Lady Min's words eagerly got up and were screaming for vengeance, screaming their own desires of freedom.

"Kurama! Hiei! Where are you!?"

Kuwabara looked over the wave of people, bashing away guards that tried to grab him as if they were paper dolls. He kept his hand curled firmly over the stone that Lady Min had given him. As he looked down he couldn't see where her body was anymore.

She had been trampled completely by the rushing slaves.

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned spotting Kurama. He grinned holding out his chains eagerly; Yusuke couldn't recall the last time he'd seen a grin like that. Yusuke took to stone and scraped it roughly against Kurama's chains. Kurama took in a deep breath and when Yusuke blinked Youko Kurama stood before him.

"Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked unable to stop his grin as Kurama turned around to rip off the head of a guard.

The fox glanced back, "He was closer to the barracks, he's possibly somewhere over there…what's the plan."

Yusuke grinned, "We're just a bunch of party animals…let's destroy the place…and meet up when we're done. Even if we get separated…let's agree to meet somewhere…let's meet at Raphael's."

"No Mukuro's," Hiei's voice interjected. He appeared next to Yusuke's side holding out his chains. Yusuke freed Hiei, and Hiei too shattered his chains grinning wide.

"Why Mukuro's!? We need to save Kuwabara!"

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side_

Hiei sighed and met Yusuke's angry gaze, "Do you honestly remember where Raphael's home is? We could spend an entire year roaming for Raphael's home where he keeps Kuwabara…when it should only take a week or so to find Mukuro. She can get us to Kuwabara faster than if we handle this half cocked."

Yusuke frowned but Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hiei's right…"

Yusuke frowned, "I know…"

_  
But we'll cry_

Silence washed over them for a moment and Yusuke sighed, "Fine. Let's burn this place to the ground…and try to meet up. If something happens-no matter what let's get to Mukuro's territory. We'll meet there!" Yusuke flickered away and an explosion went off to Kurama and Hiei's left.

The two demons didn't miss the tears Yusuke had left behind.

_  
We won't give up the fight_

Kurama looked at Hiei, "We will save Kuwabara right?"

Hiei nodded, "Yes. He's alive and waiting to be free. Just as we were. We'll save him too…even if it's in a way that Yusuke can't do."

Kurama winced and closed his eyes, "Meaning…if Kuwabara is gone…of Raphael had turned him into-"

"We will kill him, Kurama." Hiei said firmly. "Kuwabara has lost his honor…and he can gain it back…but if we can't restore it to him because he is too far gone…because Raphael had hurt him too much, we will do our duty as his friends and kill him. It is what he would want and you know this."

Kurama nodded, "But Yusuke…"

Hiei turned looking out at the riot that swept all around them, "If we must we'll kill him too. Life isn't fair…but after all this I swear on my own life Raphael is going to pay for every day he has kept those two separated and apart."

Hiei disappeared joining in the fray.

"Right…" Kurama finally whispered before he too took off into the fight.

_  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

Kuwabara slept soundly Sorrel watching him gently. They had wasted breakfast…with each other. Sorrel felt a true wave of happiness…combine with guilt and misery. He loved Kuwabara, but Kuwabara did not love him, and this act though wonderful for Sorrel, meant only one thing.

That Raphael wouldn't get all that he wanted from Kuwabara.

Sorrel wondered if this meant Kuwabara had almost given up completely.

Sorrel gently kissed Kuwabara's cheek, and sat up to think. There was a new option in his head…he had always vowed to take Kuwabara away…and now he could do it. Raphael was gone to…to who knows where. It was just he, and Kuwabara.

He couldn't free Kuwabara of the necklace that kept Kuwabara's power at bay, but he could take Kuwabara away. He could take him somewhere far away, where they could be together…

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday_

Sorrel glanced down at Kuwabara and placed a hand on Kuwabara's face. The moment Kuwabara opened his sleepy eyes and looked up at him, Sorrel made up his mind. Sorrel stood up and softly whispered, "Get dressed."

Kuwabara blinked a little confused, but curious as to what Sorrel was thinking.

What was going to happen next…

_  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

Kuwabara dressed quickly, despite the pain he was in from their recent activity. It had felt nice, and awful at the same time, but Kuwabara mostly ignored the feelings that went with what he and Sorrel had just done.

Sorrel's hand took hold of Kuwabara's long hair from behind and softly the boy asked, "Do you hate your hair this long Kazuma?"

Kuwabara nodded softly and an odd noise filled the air. Something was sliced. Kuwabara looked down at the ground seeing long copper strands all over the floor. He turned to glance at Sorrel surprised. Sorrel had extended his nails and used them to cut Kuwabara's hair. Kuwabara's hair was now almost the same length it had been all those years ago when he'd first been brought here.

"Sorrel…" Kuwabara whispered surprised.

"We're leaving," Sorrel said calmly, though his stance was eager, and tense with anticipation.

"Leaving?" Kuwabara asked the word foreign on his tongue.

"Yes. Leaving." Sorrel seized Kuwabara's hand and pulled him out of the room.

_  
Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

"I love you…and even though you don't love me…even though our love making meant nothing to you, it meant everything to me. You're the only one who has been taking care of me…you're the only friend I have…it's natural for me to love you. And I swore…I swore to myself I would free you…that I would help you escape."

Kuwabara's heart pounded violently in his ears as Sorrel spoke and tugged him pass demons who didn't give Kuwabara a second glance.

No one worried about Raphael's loyal pet in ever trying to escape. Kuwabara would never escape Raphael…

But that was what Kuwabara was doing now…right?

Sorrel tugged Kuwabara down the stairs and kept talking, "I know you can never love me as you love this Yusuke guy…but…but being with me…you're happier with me than you with Raphael right?" Sorrel stopped and turned to look at the still stunned Kuwabara. Sorrel cupped the man's face and whispered, "Say you're happier with me."

Kuwabara blinked and let his cheek lean into the touch, "I am happier with you Sorrel."

Sorrel nodded pulling Kuwabara to him in a fierce hug, and turned back around taking Kuwabara's hand and tugged him back down.

"Good…" Sorrel finally managed.

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

Sorrel led Kuwabara to the door…the exit to the mansion and looked back at Kuwabara who was staring at the door as if it had never existed before. Sorrel squeezed Kuwabara's hand and the human looked at him.

"I'll find Yusuke for you if it'll make you happy…and…and I'll win your love…I swear. We can be happy too Kazuma," Sorrel said anticipation dancing all over his face. Kuwabara stared at Sorrel, eyes still wide, and filled with curiosity and disbelief.

"He'll come find us…Your father will come find us," Kuwabara finally said.

Sorrel nodded, "I'll fight him. I love you…I'll keep you safe."

"Sorrel…you must make me a promise before we go…I won't go unless you swear something to me…" Kuwabara said, sounding bolder than he had even been in these long three years.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday_

"Anything!" Sorrel said voice filled with urgency.

"When Raphael finds us…you will kill me. I can't live as his slave again…will you?" Kuwabara whispered voice low, "Will you kill me? If you love me…you will kill me before Raphael can get his hands back on me again."

Sorrel was quiet for a long time, and he squeezed Kuwabara's hand, "Yes…Yes I swear…" Sorrel turned away unable to meet Kuwabara' honest gaze any longer. Sorrel was lying…he would not kill Kuwabara. He would protect Kuwabara from Raphael he could do it!

Kuwabara allowed Sorrel to pull him outside, and Kuwabara sighed softly. He wished for his spirit abilities now…so he could tell if Sorrel was lying. Kuwabara doubted Sorrel really could kill him…Sorrel didn't understand the love he had for Kuwabara. His love was not strong enough…

If Sorrel really loved Kuwabara then he would kill the man when Raphael came back for them…but that was something Sorrel could never do…and so Sorrel unwillingly, and unknowingly was damning Kuwabara further into his hell.

_  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
_

Meanwhile as Kuwabara was fleeing with Sorrel Yusuke found himself staring at the ruins of the camp he's been imprisoned at.

It hadn't taken long for other demons under Raphael's control to show up and try to stop the revolt. But it was out of control…nothing could stop the crazed rebelling slaves. Yusuke has escaped not bothering looking for Kurama and Hiei. They would meet again at Mukuro's he was sure of that…and then the three men would meet at Raphael's…and then they'd find Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara…"

_  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say_

Yusuke turned his face upwards and took in the scent of blood. He remembered Lady Min's sacrifice…and her asking him if he could kill Kuwabara for his sake…and Yusuke decided in that moment if Kuwabara asked him…

He would kill Kuwabara to ease his suffering, to take away his burden.

"Kuwabara…I love you…I'm coming," Yusuke whispered closing his eyes tight. He took in a deep breath and fled the scene of the burning imprisonment camp, certain he would reunite with Kurama and Hiei again.

_  
They don't know us anyway  
_

Kurama and Hiei were on the other side of the burning camp, Kurama looking grim.

"Yusuke?"

"He's already gone," Hiei said simply, "Hurry…or he'll beat us to Mukuro's…and if he does he'll try and save Kuwabara on his own. God only knows what that will mean…" Hiei turned to look at Kurama who nodded at him.

"Let's go fox," Hiei said before disappearing, Kurama flickering away just as quickly.

_  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

Raphael opened his eyes. He blinked lazily and looked around his empty carriage…something had woken him from his nap as his men carried him onward to his secret destination.

He paused in thought before he smiled, "Well…it seems the game took a new turn…how interesting." Raphael grinned and closed his eyes smiling to himself. He loved it when unexpected surprises…could just further work for his own good. Relaxing back in his seat, Raphael let himself slip off back to sleep.

_  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn  
Let it die_

And as he slept unafraid at how things were turning, five people took different paths towards freedom.

_  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

End of this one.

Alright now the year long time skips will stop for awhile. Three years have passed since Raphael took over and now just a few weeks should be passing. However the story will end on year five. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
